Le coeur d'un Phénix
by calileane
Summary: Harry Potter doit choisir son âme sœur parmi de nombreux mondes. Il trouve quelqu'un qui aura besoin de lui et qu'il pourra aimer. Quelqu'un qui possède autant de souffrances et de doutes. Crossover couple:Harry/Inuyasha slash... MPREG prévu loin.
1. Le pont des mondes

**Le coeur d'un Phénix**

* * *

**Slash ****(relations entre hommes)**** et Crossover**

**Note Auteur:** J'écris cette histoire par pur plaisir. Même si je ne connais pas vraiment le monde d'Inuyasha, j'ai utilisé internet pour palier autant que possible mon manque de savoir. J'espère que l'histoire plaira, mais quoiqu'il arrive je m'y suis pas mal attachée.

**P.S:** je sais que je veux essayer d'écrire les fameuses scènes 'de couples', mais ignore si j'y arriverai...

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient (sauf la trame de l'histoire et les idées avec lesquelles ma muse m'assomme.)

* * *

**Chap.1: Le pont des mondes**

o

o

o

HP/I

o

o

o

Le bataille finale contre Voldemort avait envahi l'école magique de Poudlard. Tout avait commencé ici, tout y finirait.

Les descendant des deux fondateurs qui s'étaient affrontés dans le lointain passé, se retrouvaient face à face. À nouveau un Griffondor se battait contre un Serpentard. Harry n'était pas stupide, il savait que Dumbledore manipulait les choses depuis longtemps, qu'il était responsable de la transformation de Tom Jedusor en Voldemort... Et qu'il avait fait d'un enfant sa cible privilégiée, puis l'arme capable de le vaincre. Ce que Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu? Qu'à la mort de son ennemi, Harry hériterait de ses pouvoirs et de son héritage ancestral, pas les possessions mais les pouvoirs qui se passaient depuis des générations chez les descendants de Salazar. Le lien entre les deux sorciers avait rendu ce fait possible.

Dés que Harry força l'épée de Griffondor à travers le corps du sorcier noir, dés qu'il enleva son dernier souffle à son ennemi, Harry reçu la magie de l'homme. Son corps brula de l'intérieur, dans une douleur sans nom, sous l'assaut de la source ténébreuse, teintée par le sang des victimes de chaque membre de cette famille maudite. L'art noir pratiqué par les Serpentard avait fait de la source de leur pouvoir un fleuve noir et destructeur. Toute leur folie venait de là. Leurs idéaux n'avaient été qu'un conduit pour utiliser la magie.

Mais le jeune Griffondor, empli du pouvoir d'amour de sa mère, du sacrifice de vie, était l'opposé de cet héritage, et ne pouvait pas survivre le combat que s'imposaient les deux forces magiques.

Dumbledore vit avec horreur son pion de lumière brûler devant ses yeux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Harry devait survivre et après avoir servi de héros de guerre pour un temps, remontant le moral de leur communauté, le directeur leur aurait fait croire qu'il avait mal tourné et aurait été obligé de le tuer pour le bien de tous, devenant leur sauveur. Pendant que tout le monde le remercierait, il nagerait dans le pouvoir qu'il aurait volé à Harry avant sa mort, il se délecterait de son statut aussi puissant si ce n'est plus que Merlin lui-même. Mais son plan ne devait jamais voir le jour: l'impact de la magie du Griffondor avec celle du Serpentard détruisait son corps, et Dumbledore ne pouvait pas utiliser les sorts pour voler le pouvoir devant autant de témoins.

Harry eut une pensée furtive pour ceux qu'il laissait derrière et une inquiétude de les blesser s'il ne contenait pas le feu en lui. Dans un dernier effort, rassemblant tous les souvenirs qui faisait que sa vie valait la peine d'être vécue, il lança le sort du patronus, espérant contenir les ténèbres avec le sort de lumière. Le cerf puissant pris sa place à ses côtés, étrangement suivi par une biche, un loup garou et un chien noir. Les apparitions éthérées l'entourèrent de leur force bienfaitrice, créant un cocon d'argent liquide, bloquant la magie noire tout contre lui. Les flammes qui l'immolaient l'empêchait de voir se qui restait des combattants. Mais dans sa douleur, il n'aurait sûrement pas compris ce qu'il voyait.

Il aurait été heureux de voir les mangemorts succomber au lien qu'ils avaient avec leur maître. Il aurait sourit de voir ses amis et sa famille de coeur épargnée par le pire de la guerre. Et même si leurs regards horrifiés et leur désespoir de ne pouvoir le sauver démolissait toute joie en leurs âmes, ils étaient enfin libre de vivre.

Enfin... enfin l'atroce souffrance s'était arrêtée. Harry flottait dans un monde vibrant de vie. Il était nu dans une bulle d'argent, brillant d'un feu sombre mais sa peau intouchée par la force des flammes. Il savait qu'il avait dormi longtemps pour échapper à la chaleur dévorante, et sortait lentement d'un coma réparateur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un long couloirs flamboyant, aucune parcelle des lieux n'était épargnée par les étincelles vives. Harry releva la tête et déplia son corps de sa position phoetale. Ses pieds se posèrent sans dommage sur le sol enflammé. Il s'étonna de ne pas être brulé.

« Tu ne risque plus rien du feu petit homme. Tu fais parti de lui maintenant. »

Harry se tourna vers la voix:

« Fumseck? »

« Surpris de me comprendre? Ou de me voir ici? » Rit l'oiseau de feu.

« Les deux? »

Un rire vibrant parcouru le couloir: « ah, petit homme...tu es l'un des seuls à pouvoir ensoleiller mon coeur de cette manière. »

« Où sommes-nous? »

« Dans le couloir des mondes. Le domaine des phénix. C'est ici que nous venons au monde, et que nous choisissons les mondes où nous vivrons. »

« Les... mondes... je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »

« C'est simple petit homme. Il existe autant de mondes qu'il y a d'étoiles dans l'univers. Des mondes extraterrestre comme les moldus diraient, des dimensions différentes et des réalités parallèles. Des poches d'existence dans la création. Ce couloir est le monde des phénix. Et nous avons le pouvoir de traverser vers les autres mondes. Certains d'entre nous pensent que nous avons étés créés dans un but précis, mais nous nous contentons d'agir selon nos instincts au lieu d'essayer de tout contrôler. »

« Au contraire d'un certain sorcier de la lumière? »

« Exactement. Il a tellement modifié la trame de l'histoire avec ses décisions, que le destin lui-même a voulu lui jouer un tour. Destinée t'as enlevé à lui. »

« Je suis mort. » Fit calmement remarquer le sorcier.

« Pas vraiment. Tu as fait le seul choix qui pouvait te libérer des sorciers. Tu as poussé ta magie à les protéger avec ton patronus, laissant le feu te dévorer. Tu aurait pu essayer de l'éteindre tu sais en tournant tes patronus vers toi. »

« Oh... » Se contenta de dire le jeune homme rougissant de honte. Le phénix rit à nouveau.

« Ne m'en veut pas si je préfère ta décision. Car en épousant ta destinée de mourir de cette manière, tu as agis comme un vrai phénix. »

« Comme lorsque tu brûles et renaît? Vis-tu la même douleur? »

« Oui, petit homme. La puissance des flammes est aussi destructrice qu'elles l'ont étés pour toi. Mais le prix à payer pour poursuivre notre existence est mince en comparaison de ce que nous accomplissons au long des millénaires. »

« Quel âge as-tu vraiment? »

« Crois-tu vraiment obtenir une réponse? » Se moqua l'oiseau.

« Pas vraiment... ou en partie. Je suppose que ça signifie que tu as vécu trop longtemps pour compter le temps qui passe. »

« Aussi malin qu'un serpentard. Mais n'ait crainte ce n'était qu'un exemple. Cette maison n'est pas la seule à pouvoir faire preuve de ce talent, juste la plus connue. Il y a tant d'humains et de créatures aussi capable de déduction et d'intelligence. La lignée de serpentard n'aurait pas du finir ainsi. Mais les Dumbledore manipulent les sorciers depuis des générations. Et la magie obscure a été pervertie par les sorciers. Elle aurait du équilibrer la lumière... fous qu'ils ont tous étés. »

« Alors je ne suis pas mauvais? » S'inquiéta Harry qui sentait en lui la dualité des deux forces de la magie.

« Pas le moins du monde. Tu as en toi l'essence des phénix. Nous sommes un mariage des deux forces, nous épousons leurs pouvoirs en une seule et unique essence de vie... Nous sommes autant vie que mort, nous sommes plus que toute autre être dans l'univers. Peut-être sommes-nous l'équilibre. »

« Mais je ne suis pas un phénix. »

« En sacrifiant ta vie et embrassant ta mort, tu es devenu l'un des notre. Pas un oiseau de feu à part entière, mais un enfant de notre feu. Pour être plus clair tu es un peu notre fils. Mon petit homme. »

Harry sourit, conscient d'avoir été inclus dans une famille sans doute plus vaste que tout être pouvait rêver de rencontrer un jour. Toute une race de phénix, éparpillés dans des milliards de mondes... Le jeune adulte ferma les yeux un instant, les ouvrant sous le regard concerné de Fumseck.

« Tout ce que j'avais jamais souhaité était une famille. Était d'appartenir. Après avoir appris que j'étais l'une des rares âmes sans âme soeur, j'avais peur de rester seul, sans chance d'être heureux. »

Fumsek cligna, se rappelant de la joie de Dumbledore à l'annonce de ce fait. Un être vivant sans âme soeur pouvait être marqué et possédé par qui se sentait assez puissant pour le faire. Tout être vivant avec une âme soeur était lié à cet autre, protégé en quelque sorte: une moitié ténèbres une moitié lumière, les deux s'équilibrant dans la danse de l'univers. Sans âme soeur, un être pouvait être influencé et tourné vers l'une ou l'autre des forces, brisant l'état de balance nécessaire à la vie. Dumbelore voulait un pion de lumière, Voldemort voulait un esclave de ténèbres. Et l'enfant avait été déchiré entre les deux. Jusqu'à maintenant.

«Certains être sont maudits par l'absence de ce lien pour une raison. Je pense qu'ils ont été placés où ils pourront changer les choses. Le destin les utilise comme agents lorsqu'une force est trop proéminente et que son total opposé est le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter. Je pense qu'ils sont des agents de balances, des enfants de chaos, ni d'un bord ni de l'autre, provocateurs de changements. Bien sûr le défaut d'être libre des manipulations des dieux et autres combattants qui essaient de tourner la vague dans la direction de leur choix, est qu'ils sont à la merci des deux bords. La plupart du temps personne ne s'en rend compte, ou parfois ils sont manipulés et tiraillées par les deux, souvent au coeur de guerres... De temps en temps, ils doivent juste faire un choix pour modifier l'avenir être d'importance. Je ne suis sûr de rien. Et il y a tant de possibles explications... Mais à présent tu as gagné l'équilibre et ne peux plus être écartelé par les forces. »

« Mais je n'ai toujours pas d'âme soeur. Et je suis le seul de ma sorte. L'unique enfant des phénix. Combien de temps pour qu'un autre apparaisse? Aurais-je le droit d'aimer un être qui n'est pas de ma race? »

Le phénix posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son fils.

« Tu pourrais aimer un autre sans lien. Un être sans âme soeur. Il te faudrait en choisir un, et te lier à lui. Homme ou femme, ou créature, n'aura pas d'importance. Mais une fois choisis, tu lui appartiendras pour l'éternité et il sera affecté par tes pouvoirs. Suffisamment pour vivre aussi longtemps que toi. »

« Mais si cette personne est l'un de ceux qui permet l'arrivée de changements? Elle ne pourra pas avoir une âme soeur si elle doit continuer son devoir. »

« Il te faut trouver quelqu'un qui a déjà accompli sa mission. J'ignore comment. Mais je pense que tu pourra sentir la différence. »

Harry fixa ses yeux sur les parois enflammées, laissant son esprit parcourir le couloir entre les mondes. Les murs étaient comme des fenêtres sur d'autres horizons. Des images brouillées apparaissaient. Des voix assourdies accompagnaient les visions. De temps en temps, un cri ou un rire attiraient son attention. Mais il ne pouvait pas sentir la bonne personne. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de détresse touche son coeur plus que tout autre. Ce n'était pas celui à l'origine du cri qui l'appelait mais celui pour qui le cri était destiné. Comme si la perte avait plus de conséquences que toute autre.

L'homme phénix se pencha sur l'une des visions. La scène montrait un être effondré sur le sol d'une forêt, couvert de sang et mourant. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs , d'étranges oreilles de chien sur le dessus de la tête. Ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles verticales étaient embués de douleur. Son kimono rouge vif ne se différenciait du sang perdu que par les morceaux de tissus plus clairs par endroit. Les griffes de ses mains étaient accrochées à un chapelet autour de son cou, qu'il essayait de retirer avec les dernières forces qu'il avait.

À ses côtés, un homme aux oreilles pointues, brun aux yeux bleus soulignés de noir et assez musclé avec une queue de loup s'agitant frénétiquement, agrippait la main libre du blessé. La cuirasse sur son torse et ses vêtements en peau de loup avaient rougie aux endroits touchant le corps ensanglanté. L'homme retira le bandeau entourant son front et le pressa sur l'une des plaies.

Un jeune garçon de petite taille aux cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval pleurait sans retenu collé contre les deux hommes. Ses yeux bleus soulignés de noirs ne quittaient plus l'homme au cheveux blancs. Et ses mains agitées tiraient sur ses oreilles pointues, ne sachant quoi faire dans une telle situation. Sa queue et ses pieds de renard prouvaient qu'il était, autant que ses compagnons, non humains.

L'homme loup et l'enfant renard suppliaient leur ami de rester avec eux, de tenir encore pour eux.

Dans le couloir, Harry sentait l'aura du mourant l'entourer, entendait la voix de son coeur, sa vie passée, ses épreuves, ses doutes, ses peurs, sa solitude. Une essence de démon tournoyait avec celle d'humain qui composait l'être. Harry pouvait comprendre l'âme de ce démon, si pareille à la sienne par ce mélange de souffrance et de joie mêlées d'incertitude et de manque de confiance. Le tout camouflé sous une bonne dose de caractère. Et même s'il ne peut que lire l'aura sans vraiment avoir accès à la vie et aux mémoires de l'être, il sait que c'est le bon. Il reconnaît l'absence d'âme soeur et le sens d'accomplissement qui disent de lui que sa mission est passée.

Harry le choisit pour sa nouvelle destinée. Souhaitant avec force être auprès de lui pour le sauver.

Dés l'instant de son choix, Fumseck l'entoure de sa longue queue flamboyante, et des flammes couvrent son corps.

« Tu as choisis ce demi démon, cet hanyou. Par ce choix, tu as lié ta destinée à la sienne. Et comme il faisait parti de ceux qui n'ont pas d'âme s?ur, tu deviendras la sienne. Tu seras à lui pour l'éternité Harry. Acceptes-tu ? »

Harry n'a pas besoin de réfléchir, car son âme appelle déjà celle du mourant.

« Mais voudra-t-il de moi?»

« Mon enfant, tu ne sauras que quand il choisira. Tu peux lui donner une chance qu'il devra saisir de plein gré. Mais sache que comme toi, la force qui faisais de lui un élu a surpassé les demandes de la destinée. S'il survit et que tu ne le choisis pas, la solitude brisera son âme. Il passera le reste de ses jours dans l'enfer de son propre esprit, s'éloignant de toute humanité, et parcourant ses journées comme un automate brisé. Tu dois faire le premier pas, ou le l'aider à mourir maintenant. »

« Jamais ! » S'écria Harry. Jamais il ne laissera cette âme. Il l'avait choisis, elle lui appartenait, comme il lui appartenait en retour.

« Harry… pour entrer dans ce monde je dois te changer. »

« Fais de moi un démon si tu veux, n'importe quoi pour être avec lui. »

Fumseck était empli d'amour pour cet enfant. Ce garçon qui par ce seul choix allait devenir adulte. Le phénix utilisa sa magie pour métamorphoser Harry pendant qu'il traversait le pont entre les mondes.


	2. Les blessures du demi démon

**Le coeur d'un Phénix**

* * *

**Slash (relations entre hommes) et Crossover**

**Note Auteur:** J'écris cette histoire par pur plaisir. Même si je ne connais pas vraiment le monde d'Inuyasha, j'ai utilisé internet pour palier autant que possible mon manque de savoir. J'espère que l'histoire plaira, mais quoiqu'il arrive je m'y suis pas mal attachée.

**P.S:** je sais que je veux essayer d'écrire les fameuses scènes 'de couples', mais ignore si j'y arriverai...

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient (sauf la trame de l'histoire et les idées avec lesquelles ma muse m'assomme.)

* * *

**Chap.2: Les blessures du demi démon**

o

o

o

HP/I

o

o

o

Inuyasha saisit le bras de Kagome. Elle avait encore essayé de partir en douce sans le prévenir. Il savait qu'elle avait une vie dans le futur d'où elle venait. Que sa famille l'attendait. Mais la jeune fille ne partait pas pour accomplir ses devoirs familiaux, mais pour s'amuser avec ses amis. Et plus précisément 'jouer' avec un garçon en particulier. Inuyasha n'était pas stupide, il avait pendant un temps penser que Kagome était celle qu'il voulait, mais il avait voyager assez longtemps avec elle pour apprendre à la connaître et découvrir qu'elle ne le voudrait jamais. Et il était encore plus clair depuis un certain temps, que l'adolescente avait rencontré quelqu'un. L'odeur d'un garçon lui collé à la peau à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de chez sa famille dans le futur.

Inuyasha avait passé la nuit à réfléchir. Kagome était une prêtresse humaine, elle avait la beauté de ses 16 ans. Ses yeux bruns expressifs et ses longs cheveux bruns tombant librement sur ses épaules lui donnaient une certaine innocence noble, malgré un caractère vibrant. Elle portait souvent ce qui était chez elle l'uniforme de son lycée: une jupe verte courte avec une chemise blanche à col rayé de vert, fermé d'un noeud rouge, accompagnés de grandes chaussettes blanches et de mocassins noirs. Elle possédait certains pouvoirs qui avaient permis de retrouver les morceaux du Shikon no Tama, une perle qui pouvait accomplir tout souhait. L'objet avait été éparpillé dans le monde en mille fragments. Et pour éviter qu'un ennemi puissant et déterminé n'obtienne la perle dont la jeune fille avait la protection, elle avait du rester dans cette époque pour aider Inuyasha et leurs amis dans la recherche.

La jeune humaine était compétente. Elle avait plus d'une fois usé de son arc avec talent pour tuer les monstres sur leur chemin. Et elle était capable de sentir la présence des fragments. Elle pouvait aussi lire l'aura des démons et les repousser avec son énergie.

Elle avait toutes les qualités qu'il aurait voulu chez une compagne. La puissance, le pouvoir de se défendre, l'intelligence puisqu'elle n'était pas non plus stupide. Mais il lui manquait le plus important, la maturité. Kagome n'était rien de plus qu'une enfant, et même si elle était la réincarnation d'une femme qu'il avait aimé, il y avait aussi le fait que cette femme de son passé l'avait emprisonné pendant 50 ans, le laissant endormi tout ce temps, enfermé par le tronc d'un arbre sacré. Une prêtresse elle aussi, qui combattait les démons.

Même si Inuyasha n'était qu'un demi démon, il était de la race des démons, l'un de ceux que les prêtresses chassaient. Kagome ne le choisirai pas alors qu'elle aimait tant sa vie dans le futur. Elle ne porterait pas ses enfants, enfant elle-même à ce moment.

Quelques mois plus tôt, leur équipe, mélange de démons et d'humains, avaient réussis à rassembler tous les fragments de la perle et à détruire le demi démon Naraku qui cherchait à gagner son pouvoir et devenir enfin un démon puissant, non pas la moitié d'un. La lutte avait été dure, et cela n'avait pas mis fin à leurs problèmes. Les démons à la solde de Naraku à travers le monde devaient être arrêtés à leurs tours. Et pour ça, Inuyasha avait besoin de l'aide de Kagome. Qui en cet instant essayait de partir en douce pour rejoindre son amant dans l'époque du futur d'où elle venait. Aussi devait-il intervenir:

"Que crois-tu faire ? Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !"

"Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Assis !" S'écria Kagome. Forçant ainsi le demi démon a s'enfoncer brutalement dans le sol. Car elle avait le contrôle sur lui à cause du collier qu'il portait, et l'utilisait souvent pour 'l'assoir'. La force de la commande était telle que le Hanyô, demi démon, causait la création d'un cratère où il tombait.

"Je suis la prêtresse, sans moi tu n'est qu'un incapable démon. J'ai trouvé les joyaux, je vous ai guidés à eux, et sans mon arc et mes flèches, tu n'aurais jamais pu battre les démons ! J'ai le droit de rentrer chez moi et de me détendre. Surtout maintenant que j'ai accompli ma mission. La perle est à nouveau protégée, et les démons en fuite peuvent bien attendre. Arrête d'être égoïste!Assis !" Cria-t-elle à nouveau car le premier sort avait commencé à perdre son effet et que le démon bougeait à nouveau. Le ramenant face contre terre.

"Et même tes avances incessantes sont lassantes ! Je ne veux pas de toi ! Je suis humaine et j'irai avec quelqu'un de ma race ! Dans mon propre temps, avec ma famille ! Je ne suis là que pour régler les dommages que les démons ont causés !"

Inuyasha n'en revenait pas qu'elle accuse les démons pour une erreur qui lui revenais entièrement. Puisqu'elle était à l'origine responsable de la fragmentation de la perle, et donc de la chasse qui avait suivi.

Comme sentant ses pensées, la prêtresse s'énerva et lança une série d'ordre avant de s'éloigner, fumante de rage vers le puits magique qui la ramènerait chez elle, dans son temps.

"Assis ! Assis ! Assis ! Assis ! Assis ! Assis ! Assis ! Assis ! Assis ! Assis !"

Peu lui importait que le démon soit blessé de leur dernière bataille contre l'un des démons en fuite, que ses blessures s'ouvrent à nouveau sous le coup et que de nouvelles apparaissent sur son corps déjà affaiblis. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins devant une figure qui venait de franchir les arbres de la clairière.

"Ah! Kouga ! Pourrais-tu dire aux autres que je dois partir pour quelques temps, j'ai des choses importantes à faire chez moi." Sur ce elle sauta dans le puits. Inconsciente du fait que le loup avait été témoin de la scène, d'aussi loin qu'il ait été dans la forêt. Son ouïe lui ayant permis d'entendre la querelle. Sous le choc devant une telle cruauté, Kouga ne l'empêcha pas de partir. Mais dés que la raison lui revint il fonça vers le démon blessé, pour s'apercevoir que la mort s'accrochait à lui pour l'emporter.

Le loup le supplia de rester, faisant valoir leur amitié car même s'ils ont eu des disputes au sujet de la prêtresse qu'ils voulaient tous deux, il respecte le demi démon et voudrait être son ami. Pleure pour la première fois depuis son enfance. A peine étonné de voir surgir Shippo qui a sauté du haut d'une branche.

L'enfant s'excusa de ne pas être intervenu. Il avait tout vu, mais ne pensait pas que sa mère adoptive ferait une chose pareille. Les deux démons savent qu'ils n'auront pas le temps de rejoindre le village, leur ami se meurt.

Alors Kouga pria pour qu'un miracle se produise, que quelqu'un sauve Inuyasha.

Dans le soleil qui se lèvait sur ce nouveau jour, des flammes apparurent près d'eux, un feu tournoyant dans l'air. Un oiseau de feu s'enroulait autour des flammes, chantant de sa voix rassurante. L'ambre s'éteint peu à peu, révélant le corps d'un jeune homme à peine adulte. Ses cheveux courts en batailles dansaient dans le vent, leur couleur noire reflétant les rayons du soleil comme pris d'un feu ténébreux. Ses yeux verts scintillaient de vie, de tristesse, et d'amour. Une longue queue semblable à celle de l'oiseau de flamme qui avait disparu avec les flammes apparaissait derrière son dos, dansant du même feu noir que ses cheveux. Parcourue aussi de quelques longues plumes d'or, formant comme des symboles inconnus. Sur le corps svelte, celui d'un coureur de talent, un oiseau de feu était tatoué, la tête partant du côté gauche de son cou, le corps s'enroulant autour de son torse, et la queue passant sur sa hanche droite et s'enroulant sur sa jambe. Le jeune homme 'démon?' s'approcha d'eux, et s'agenouilla. Le démon loup et l'enfant renard ne l'en empêchèrent pas.

L'étrange créature se pencha sur le visage endormi du demi démon et pleura une perle de larme sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Une lumière parcouru en vagues le corps blessé. Enfin, Inuyasha ouvrit les yeux, sentant ses blessures se refermer et son sang se régénérer. La magie qui le parcourait emplissait son âme d'un feu nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis toujours, il se sentait complet. Il savait que celui qui l'avait guéri en ce moment lui appartenait, et qu'il lui appartenait en retour. Ses yeux d'ambres rencontrèrent ceux d'émeraudes.

"Mien." annonça-t-il avec certitude. Choisissant ainsi sans le savoir sa nouvelle âme soeur, et scellant le lien.

"Tiens." Répondit Harry avec un doux sourire. "Dors mon amour, mon âme, dors." Et Inuyasha se laissa emporter par la fatigue, sûr que l'autre moitié de son âme serait à ses côtés pour toujours.

Alors seulement le démon loup sortit de sa stupeur et posa une question.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous appelé ainsi ?"

"Parce qu'il est l'autre moitié de mon âme, celui qui m'est destiné. Je lui appartiens, comme il m'appartient. Je suis venu pour lui, et uniquement lui. Je suis Haru. Je suis son futur époux. Pouvez-vous me dire son nom ?" Le changement de nom était pour honorer son époux et signifier le début d'une nouvelle vie.

"I… il s'appelle Inuyasha."

"Serait-il possible de le transporter ailleurs ?"

"Une de nos amies guérisseuse habite dans un village non loin."

Haru s'empara de son amour, le portant contre son cœur, ses bras entourant son torse et ses jambes. Et bien qu'il soit heureux de le transporter ainsi, il devait avouer qu'il avait choisis cette méthode pour cacher sa propre nudité, dont il venait à peine de s'apercevoir.

* * *

**Haru signifie printemps d'après le dictionnaire en ligne que j'ai trouvé.. Mais sur certaines pages ils précisaient que c'est le genre féminin, et qu'il y a un mot masculin pour dire la même chose. Sauf que je préfère Haru. Lol.**

**Je ne sais pas encore quand j'écrirais et éditerais la suite. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de mettre ces deux chapitre sur le site. Surtout pour savoir si ça pouvait plaire.**


	3. La cérémonie d'union

**Le coeur d'un Phénix**

* * *

**Slash et Crossover (MPREG dans un lointain futur)**

Mpreg est lorsqu'un homme attend un enfant.

* * *

**Note Auteur:** Chapitre plus long, mais pas encore d'aventures. Je crois que j'en suis à la romance.

**IMPORTANT: scène slash écrite dans ce chapitre (miracle j'en suis capable, d'ailleurs je me suis même surprise)...**

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient (sauf la trame de l'histoire et les idées avec lesquelles ma muse m'assomme.)

* * *

**Chap.3: La cérémonie d'union  
**

o

o

o

HP/I

o

o

o

Haru s'était enveloppé de la couverture que la vieille femme lui avait donné. Même le dos courbé, les rides et l'embonpoint ne pouvaient retirer à la dame cette apparence de force intérieure capable de bouger des montagnes. Son visage expressif et sérieux était couronné d'une longue manne de cheveux gris retenus en queue de cheval. Un bandeau noir cachait l'absence de son oeil droit. Mais plus que tout, Haru était impressionné par le professionnalisme de la prêtresse.

Elle avait ordonné et avait été obéie dés l'arrivée du groupe dans le village. Elle s'était empressée de faire déposer le fardeau de Haru sur un lit, puis de l'osculter. Et il était apparent qu'elle connaissait son métier. D'après ses paroles, ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'elle se penchait sur Inuyasha. Pourtant, la vieille Kaede fut des plus surprises lorsqu'elle découvrit la peau lisse de toute blessure, y compris celles qu'elle soignait depuis plusieurs semaines sans succès à cause du poison qu'un démon avait injecté dans le demi démon.

Le véritable choc avait été de voir avec son pouvoir le lien qui unissait son patient à l'étrange jeune homme aux yeux verts, là où quelques heures auparavant se trouvait un grand vide dans l'aura de Inuyasha. Kaede n'avait été rassurée que par la sensation de bonté qui s'échappait de l'inconnu. Elle se trompait rarement sur ceux qu'elle rencontrait.

Haru déplia ses jambes après de longues heures à veiller sur son promis. Il se levait pour se débarrasser des crampes et prendre l'air, lorsqu'une main saisit son poignet et le fit tomber en arrière sur un torse musclé.

"Ne me laisse pas." Supplia Inuyasha dans l'oreille de son prisonnier. Serrant ses bras autour de la taille fine du jeune homme.

Haru caressa avec tendresse les mains qui le retenaient. Il pressa sa tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule dénudée du demi démon.

"J'allais m'aérer avant de revenir au plus vite. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis à toi pour toujours."

"Comment? Je ne te connais pas et pourtant mon cœur humain et mon âme de démon veulent te posséder. Qui es-tu? Pourquoi dis-tu que tu m'appartiens?"

"C'est une longue histoire mon bien-aimé. Es-tu prêt à l'écouter?"

"Sans aucun doute."

Haru se retourna dans l'embrasse tenace, restant son front contre celui de l'autre démon. Il le regarda dans les yeux et prononça un mot. Aussitôt Inuyasha fut envahi d'images, de sons et d'odeurs tellement puissants que son esprit perdit pied, tout juste retenu par la volonté de Haru. Le demi démon vit défiler la vie d'un jeune garçon aux yeux émeraudes dans un monde rempli de sorciers cachés du reste de la population. Il assista aux découvertes, aux joies, aux souffrances, aux combats, à l'abus, la tristesse, l'éternelle solitude. La guerre puis le face à face final et le sacrifice du jeune homme au regard émeraude. Quand il compris que la scène suivante était celle de ce jeune homme le choisissant pour âme sœur, son cœur s'emplit d'une profonde stupeur et d'une joie muette. Ressentant tous les sentiments de l'ancien Harry à travers le lien, il pouvait voir que tout était réel et que l'amour dont il avait rêvait était vraiment là. Mais Inuyasha n'arrivait pas à croire ni à comprendre que quelqu'un veuillent de lui. Il se disait qu'une fois qu'il le connaitrait vraiment, Haru partirait.

Un sentiment de rage ne venant pas de lui le sortit de sa réflexion. Inuyasha fut alors aspiré par la colère dans les yeux de Haru:

"Je ne partirais pas! Nous sommes ensemble pour l'éternité. Et même si je doutais de pouvoir être aimé par toi avant mon entrée dans ce monde, je sais que la finalisation de notre lien prouve que nous pouvons être ensemble. S'il n'y avait aucune chance que nous tombions l'un pour l'autre, jamais le lien ne serait allé aussi loin. Laisse moi une chance de t'aimer."

"Pourquoi moi? Qu'y avait-il capable de t'attirer à moi? Je ne suis qu'un demi démon, sans aucune fortune, sans aucun pouvoir. Je ne suis rien..."

Un baiser interrompit ses mots. De douces lèvres pressant contre les siennes avec quasi désespoir. Etrangement, dans cet acte il pu lire plus qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu lui dire. Haru fit passer ce qu'il avait lu dans l'aura de l'Hanyô dans tous ces gestes. La loyauté, le cœur, l'âme, la force, la fragilité, le courage, la peur... rien ne fut retenu de ce qu'il savait de l'autre homme avec certitude. Et pendant que les mains du jeune homme s'infiltraient sous ses couvertures, Inuyasha sentit son démon accepter. Le démon se laissait tomber pour l'autre homme, il se laissait posséder par la chaleur de son corps et de son âme. Et la part humaine de Inuyasha n'avait plus envie de résister à l'incroyable douceur, à la liberté d'aimer sans retenu. Haru savait qui il avait choisit, alors Inuyasha suivrait sa voie.

Haru caressa les hanches de son compagnon et se glissa sous les draps avec lui. Son corps s'agitait contre celui de l'autre. Leurs langues dansaient, attirant l'un dans la bouche de l'autre et le suivant en retour. Inuyasha frôla de ses mains le dos pâle, descendant jusqu'aux plumes de la queue soyeuse du jeune homme. L'appendice remuait avec entrain, caressant les deux hommes avec ses va et viens.

Un hoquet d'étonnement brisa l'atmosphère vibrante.

"Hum... désolé... je... Kaede pensait que tu... serais réveillé... et Shippô s'inquiétait et..." La voix masculine s'arrêta finalement, gênée.

Ayant été libéré de leur baiser, Inuyasha leva des yeux rieurs sur l'involontaire voyeur:

"Ne t'inquiète pas Kôga. Je n'étais pas assez en forme pour aller plus loin de toute façon." Il éclata de rire à la rougeur qui monta dans les joues de son promis et de Kôga. Autorisant son futur époux à le frapper doucement sur la bras en reproche avant de reprendre la parole.

"Je sais que l'arrivée de Haru est bizarre. Mais il m'a déjà prouvé, et pas par ce dont tu as été témoin, que je peut placer en lui toute ma confiance. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, parce qu'à partir de maintenant cela ne concerne que notre couple. Je te jure que Haru et moi sommes réellement âmes sœurs. Il ne peut pas me faire de mal. Pas plus que quelqu'un que nous connaissons ne l'a déjà fait."

Kôga pris une profonde inspiration et la relâcha: "J'aimerais pouvoir poser plus de questions, ou protester plus. Mais Kaede pouvait voir votre lien avec ses pouvoirs, et le petit renard et moi pouvons sentir vos odeurs se mêler comme après une union. Même sans ça, Haru a sauvé ta vie. J'ignore pourquoi, ou comment, je sais que sans toi en ce monde il ne serait pas venu. Je n'ai qu'une question? D'après le peu de mots que nous avons échangés, j'ai l'impression que vous ne venez pas de 'ce' monde. Ai-je raison"

"Oui. Votre monde n'est pas le seul à exister. Mais mon père et sa famille peuvent voyager entre mondes et réalités. Parfois l'un de nous choisit de se poser pour le restant de ses jours. J'ai attendu longtemps avant de trouver ma maison. Elle est auprès d'Inuyasha."

Kôga inclina la tête en compréhension. Essayant de cacher une nouvelle rougeur sur ses joues, il quitta la cabane de Kaede. Haru demandant innocemment à sa moitié:

"Je me demande à quoi il a pensé au moment de partir?"

"Quelque chose en rapport avec cette partie de ton corps qui a échappé au drap qui nous couvraient?"

"Ah! C'était donc ça!" S'exclama Haru.

Sur quoi Inuyasha les fit rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit eu dessus du jeune homme. Puis il commença à le chatouiller en punition pour son audace. Après tout, Inuyasha était le seul à avoir le droit de voir le corps de Haru.

"Je vois que tu as finalement assez d'énergie pour aller plus loin..." Murmura Haru dans son oreille.

"Oui. Mais je ne ferais rien de plus tant que nous ne serons pas unis par les lois des démons."

"Qu'attendons-nous pour préparer la cérémonie?"

Inuyasha éclata d'un rire puissant et posa sa tête sur l'estomac de son promis, laissant sa fatigue et la douce chaleur le bercer. Haru passait sa main dans la chevelure blanche, admirant sa finesse, encourageant Inuyasha à sombrer plus profondément encore. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures, même pas interrompus par les allées et venues des deux autres démons et de la vieille dame.

Haru découvrit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Il pouvait somnoler mais son corps n'en avait pas besoin pour survivre. La magie du phénix était une énergie auto-nourrissante. Elle régénérait Haru plus efficacement qu'une nuit d'inconscience ne pourrait le faire.

Inuyasha dormit le reste de la journée. La nuit passa aussi avant qu'il ne revienne à lui. Il se réveilla à la sensation d'une main parcourant ses cheveux, une douce voix appela son nom pour l'aider à sortir de la brume de la nuit.

"Bonjour." Dit la voix ensommeillée du demi démon.

"Bon jour en effet. Puisque tu es là." Déclara Haru.

Inuyasha se souleva de sa place sur l'estomac de Haru, dont il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était endormi. Il fixa ses yeux jaunes sur les émeraudes l'observant. Puis il se redressa et couvrit les lèvres entrouvertes face à lui. Le baiser resta léger, tous deux évitant de commencer quelque chose qu'ils ne pourraient pas arrêter. Ils finirent par se lever et enfiler les deux kimonos que Kaede avait placé là à leur intention. Dans la cours devant la maison, ils passèrent la vieille femme qui leur annonça que Kôga et Shippô s'étaient absenté pour quelques heures. Elle leur remis du savon, des serviettes et deux paquets fermés contenant des vêtements. Inuyasha s'inquiéta du clin d'œil qu'elle donna à son promis, conscient que les deux tramaient quelque chose, mais ne dit rien et pris la direction de la rivière.

Dans l'eau froide et revigorante, chacun lava l'autre avec tendresse. Ils se baignèrent pour une heure, jouant comme deux enfants, innocemment. Ils ne sentaient pas le besoin de se jeter sur l'autre à tout moment. Leurs vies auraient été sacrément compliquées si cela avait été le cas. Ils agissaient presque comme un vieux couple: plein de respect et de douceur. Avec la touche de désir qu'ils pouvaient réveiller à volonté. Et un amour perpétuellement présent dans leurs regards.

Après s'être séchés et s'être coiffés avec soins, Haru passant un peigne dans la longue manne blanche de son âme sœur, ils ouvrirent les paquets. Inuyasha resta muet devant la beauté des tissus cachés par le papier brun. Il sortit un long kimono rouge vif aux coutures brodés en rouge sombre d'une copie de son épée magique le Tessaiga qui pouvait tuer une centaine de démons youkai d'un seul geste. Sur le devant qui s'ouvrait en haut de la taille et laisserait courir le tissu le long de ses jambes, un arbre d'un même fil brodé recouvrait les attaches de la tunique tout le long du torse. L'arbre sacré dans lequel il avait été enfermé pour 50 années. Un pantalon du même rouge vif que le kimono accompagnait la tenue. ﾇa n'avait rien de ses habits habituels mais Inuyasha comprenait l'importance du changement.

Normalement, un démon recherche une union durant la période de chaleur commune à toutes leurs races. Ce qui lui permet de reconnaître à l'odeur la fertilité d'un possible compagnon. L'acte d'union à alors tout d'une période de reproduction.

Mais de temps en temps les démons se marient pour arranger un accord politique entre deux lignées. Dans ces occasions, une cérémonie est réalisée devant témoins. Elle est censée unir deux familles, et en honneur de la fusion des lignées le couple change de vêtements. Ils portent pour le reste de leur vie le style décidé pour le mariage. Même dans cette tradition rien n'est simple, puisque si l'un des deux époux est plus dominant en pouvoir alors l'autre doit porter les habits de son promis et non unir leurs 'couleurs'.

Néanmoins Haru et Inuyasha était l'un des rare couple s'équilibrant parfaitement. Et de ce fait leurs habits avaient étés modifiés. Haru avait sorti de son paquet les mêmes kimono et pantalon, mais les couleurs étaient inversées. Le tissu était rouge sombre, passant presque au noir sur les bordures, et une épée que Inuyasha reconnaissait de l'ancienne vie de Harry était brodée en fils rouge vif sur les coutures. L'épée de Griffondor. La vrai différence était qu'à la place de l'arbre se trouvait un phénix.

Suivant l'exemple de sa moitié le demi démon se vêtit puis pris la main que lui présentait Haru et en embrassa la paume. Entrelaçant leurs doigts, les deux entamèrent le retour chez Kaede.

Une nouvelle fois, Inuyasha eut droit à une surprise. Dans la cours qui ouvrait sur le reste du village, et habituellement déserte, une allée de fleurs sauvages avaient été créée, aboutissant à l'entrée de la cabane, au niveau des marches. Sur l'escalier, Kaede, habillée de sa plus belle tenue de prêtresse, les attendait. Kôga s'était placé à sa gauche, les peaux de loups et l'armure le couvrant d'une propreté impeccable. Shippô était sur le droite, son kimono et sa veste avaient étés soigneusement repassés récemment. Les deux démons tenaient des lianes dans leurs mains. Inuyasha ayant connaissance de la cérémonie d'après les descriptions qu'il avait entendu de l'union de ses parents, guida Haru devant Kaede. Selon l'emplacement de chacun, Kôga serait le témoin du jeune homme et Shippô serait le sien.

Leurs mains se relâchèrent avec reluctance afin qu'ils puissent les présenter à la prêtresse. La vieille les pris entre les siennes et les deux témoins entourèrent l'ensemble des lianes qu'ils avaient préparés. Kaede entama le chant d'union et jeta les sortilèges. Puis elle retira ses mains de celles du couple et laissa les lianes enchantées lier les deux. La magie changea les lianes en cordes dorées, aussi fines que des bracelets. Un pour chacun des mariés. Quand le pouvoir s'évanouit enfin, l'union était complète. Inuyasha se pencha sur Haru et saisit sa taille pour le presser contre lui. Leurs bouches se touchèrent lentement pour sceller leurs promesses muettes d'éternité. Une lueur vive les engouffra quelques secondes, la magie de Haru acceptant Inuyasha dans son clan. Le demi démon sentit quelque chose cliquer en lui, la partie humaine et la moitié démon avaient fusionnées. Il était un vrai démon à présent. Il sentit la main de Haru venir caresser son visage en d'étranges dessins et vit à travers les yeux de sa moitié qu'il avait gagné un tatouage de phénix partent de sous son oeil gauche et descendant sur son cou.

"Tu as organisé tout ça pendant que je dormais?"

"Je ne voulais pas attendre." Confirma timidement Haru.

"Je n'aurai pas voulu non plus." Puis se penchant à l'oreille de son époux il murmura pour lui seul. "Il ne nous reste plus qu'à finaliser tout ça. En finissant ce que nous avons commencer l'autre jour."

Et Haru n'avait aucun doute sur ce dont parlait son mari. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'échapper pour répondre à leur désir, des applaudissement s'élevèrent. Ils se tournèrent vers le bruit qui ne venait pas de leurs amis mais du village et virent les habitants humains des lieux rassemblés là. Certains étaient méfiant, pas tout à fait sûr comment réagir à un mariage démon, surtout entre deux hommes. Mais les femmes, parmi celles qui n'étaient pas jalouses, avaient des étincelles dans les yeux. Et les enfants, dont beaucoup s'étaient attachés à Inuyasha, sautaient avec enthousiasme en sifflant et tapant des mains.

Inuyasha n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait. Heureux de ne pas être plus rejeté par eux, à cause des années qu'il avait passé à vouloir être accepté. Et pourtant plus comblé par son mariage et son nouveau statut de démon. Il se délecta surtout de voir Haru rougir aussi virement d'avoir eu une audience. Bien qu'il aurait préféré enlever le jeune homme et l'emporter dans une tanière pour le posséder enfin totalement, il salua les humains et se tourna vers la prêtresse pour suivre ses instructions. Lorsque la vieille femme annonça aux villageois que bien qu'elle ait prévu un repas de célébration, il n'y avait pas assez pour tous, les femmes s'empressèrent de proposer leur service pour préparer suffisamment de nourriture. Les maris ne pouvant leur refuser quoi que ce soit quand elles faisaient 'ces yeux là' (ceux qui vous font fondre de bonheur ou brûler sur place), prêtèrent leurs bras pour installer des tables dans l'allée principale du village.

En quelques heures, tout le monde était assis et discutait avec bonne humeur. Haru et Inuyasha qui s'étaient isolés pour se reposer les avaient rejoins et participaient aux conversations. Les humains furent surpris des connaissances de Haru, qui leur avait donné des conseils utiles sur la protection de leurs maisons, l'idée de créer un fort de pierre en cas d'attaque et entraîner tous les enfants, y compris les filles, à se défendre. Il parlait aussi cuisine avec leurs épouses, et jeux avec leurs enfants. Le jeune homme était intelligent et sage sur de nombreux points. Inuyasha se serait contenté d'être fier si son époux ne l'avait pas inclus dans les discussions, le forçant à partager son propre savoir et faisant découvrir aux villageois que le démon n'était pas aussi stupide qu'ils l'avaient crus. Quand l'un d'eux lui demanda pourquoi il n'arrêtais pas, comme le demandait la jeun Kagome, de tuer les petits démons qui ne faisaient que s'approcher du village sans mauvaises intentions, il répondit qu'il devait les utiliser comme exemples pour les plus forts démons. En montrant aux supérieurs que le village était protégé, il les faisait réfléchir avant d'attaquer. De nombreux démons évitaient les villages, d'autres n'évitaient que ceux qui possédaient des défenses. Il ne restait alors que ceux qui attaquaient dés qu'ils sentaient des humains. Ceux-là étaient trop puissants pour les villageois. Heureusement la méthode d'Inuyasha avait réduit le nombre d'excursion démoniaque dans les terres proches. Sans quoi Inuyasha n'aurait même pas eu la force de résister à ceux qui ne se préoccupaient pas des protections.

Les chasseurs du village n'avaient jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Ils avaient toujours pensé que la jeune prêtresse Kagome avait raison. Après tout, même s'ils ne le disaient pas à voix haute, elle était humaine et lui non, et surtout elle était une personne sacré à cause de ses pouvoirs. Ce fut Haru qui leur expliqua qu'elle était une jeune fille qui venait d'un endroit où tout ce qui était mignon et faible était protégé. Qu'elle ne voyait pas l'importance de la tactique. Tout ce qu'elle constatait était que Inuyasha s'en prenait à plus faible que lui. Il ne leur fit pas remarquer que si des humains avaient fait la même chose, la jeune fille n'aurait pas été aussi véhémente. Pour elle, les seuls bons démons étaient ceux qui ne tuaient pas. Pas ceux qui agissaient comme des humains non, car elle les jugeait toujours à part de sa race quoiqu'ils fassent. Seulement ceux qui étaient non violents.

Inuyasha gagna leur respect ce soir-là. Il du leur expliquer pourquoi les mariages entre mâles étaient possibles pour les démons. Et bien qu'il détourna la tête au moment de dire qu'ils pouvaient porter des enfants, inquiet de ce que lui et son époux n'avaient pas encore discutés, il fut rassuré par la main qui serra sa jambe. Inuyasha n'était pas l'un de ceux qui portent des petits. Il ne savait pas si son âme soeur avait ce don. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, ils pourraient toujours prendre soin des démons abandonnés comme Shippô l'avait été.

Le repas dura jusque tard dans la nuit, deux groupes de chasseurs s'étaient reliés pour monter la garde contre tout danger. Sur les coups de 2 heures du matin, le couple d'honneur quitta la table.

Ils marchèrent mains dans la main, touchant parfois la corde sacrée à leurs poignets. Silencieux, contemplatif de toute une vie à venir sans plus être seul.

"Comment savais-tu que Kagome venait d'un endroit 'différent'?" Questionna enfin Inuyasha.

"Quand je t'ai montré mon passé, j'ai eu accès au tien." Répondit Haru en le regardant dans les yeux. Il n'y avait aucun reproche sur ce qu'il avait vu, aucune pitié. Il n'avait pas non plus honte d'avoir vu sa vie sans demander oralement permission. De toute façon en acceptant d'apprendre l'histoire de Haru, Inuyasha devait s'attendre à ce qu'il veuille la sienne.

"Quel genre de démon es-tu? Comment ai-je été transformé en vrai démon?"

"Comme tu semble le penser, mon pouvoir en est responsable. Et je crois qu'il est raisonnable de dire que Fumseck a fait de moi un démon phénix. Je semble avoir connaissance de la plupart de mes pouvoirs. J'aurais peut-être des surprises en cours de route."

"Peux-tu me donner des exemples?"

"Le plus important est que je suis éternel. Je ne suis pas immune aux blessures et je peux souffrir. Je guéris à la même vitesse qu'un humain, mais si je ne peux pas laisser le temps faire son œuvre je peux renaître comme un phénix. Je brûlerais alors et reviendrais de mes cendres. Je tiens la douleur et la perte de sang plus longuement qu'un démon. Je pourrais être torturé pendant des années si mon bourreau si prend bien."

Inuyasha le tourna violemment vers lui et l'embrassa pour le faire taire, incapable d'entendre ce genre de dangers sortir de la bouche de son aimé. Il le libéra avec un air de reproche que Haru ignora. Son époux devait connaître toutes les possibilités. Autant que de l'inquiéter, ce savoir pouvait lui donner l'espoir d'arriver à temps pour le sauver s'il était enlevé.

"Je peux porter des poids très lourds, mais cela me coute un certain niveau d'énergie. Donc je ne l'utiliserai qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Je maîtrise les flammes. Je peux aussi voyager grâce à elles."

"Et rejoindre ta famille phénix quand tu veux?" La question avait un grain de doute de la part du démon.

"Pour leur rendre visite pourquoi pas. Je pourrais même t'emmener avec moi." Haru venait d'annihiler toutes peurs en quelques mots. "L'un de mes dons les plus précieux est celui de mes larmes. Elles peuvent soigner les blessés, repousser les poisons, et retenir quelqu'un de la mort le temps de le guérir proprement à l'aide des remèdes de ce monde. Je peux prêter mon énergie vitale pour aider un démon à accélérer sa guérison, et je connais d'instinct les plantes médicinales de tout monde que je visite. Il me suffit de passer près d'une fleur pour dire si elle est toxique ou non."

Haru fit une longue pause, se préparant pour la partie la plus importante. Inuyasha lui accorda ces minutes de silence. Le démon phénix leva ses yeux émeraudes sur lui:

"En plus de rendre mon choisit aussi éternel que moi, même s'il ne pourra renaître que par ma main, ma magie nous lie profondément. Elle... elle nous... elle m'autorise à porter les enfants de mon époux." Haru observa le regard jaune de sa moitié, attendant sa réaction avec incertitude.

Inuyasha laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage, et laissa glisser une main sur le ventre de son époux. Son regard s'était illuminé de bonheur et d'incrédulité. Il ne pensait pas avoir un jour la chance de créer une famille.

"Mon aimé, je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra. J'ai été changé en démon récemment et mon corps aura besoin d'une période d'adaptation avant de porter nos petits... mais je sais que je pourrais alors le faire sans aucun danger pour ma santé." Une main se posa sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de babiller plus.

"Peu importe le temps, puisque nous avons l'éternité. Merci de ce cadeau mon amour." Inuyasha embrassa le jeune homme pour effacer toute pensée intelligente de ses beaux yeux.

Il n'avait pas pris conscience avant ce moment de joie à quel point le jeune phénix l'apaisait et lui permettait de réfléchir aussi clairement. Depuis que le lien était apparu à leur première rencontre, Inuyasha était plus calme, raisonnable, et non pas intelligent mais plus sûr de ses décisions et de ses pensées. Le démon était enfin entier. Le manque d'amour de sa vie sans famille avait disparu. Même son désir d'égaler son demi frère le seigneur des terres de l'ouest n'était plus. Il était heureux de s'être réconcilié avec le dernier survivant de sa famille, et leur relation bien que loin d'un amour fou était celle de deux frères attachés l'un à l'autre. Ils apprenaient encore à se connaître vraiment et à se pardonner toutes les erreurs qui les avaient éloignés en premier lieu. Mais en ce moment, même son envie d'être aimé par son frère était atténué. Il ne ressentait plus l'urgence, l'impatience que sa solitude avait provoqué en lui. Comme il l'avait dit à son époux, il avait l'éternité. Même si son frère mourrait avant lui, puisque Inuyasha était le seul touché par cette magie, ils auraient le temps de devenir les frères qu'ils rêvaient d'être. Pensant au seigneur de l'ouest, Inuyasha se demanda si Sesshômaru lui en voudrait de s'être marié sans sa présence, et sans son accord... oh Zut... pensa le démon.

"Qu'y-a-t-il?" Questionna Haru.

"Ah... c'est à dire. En temps que demi frère de Sesshômaru, seigneur de l'ouest, je suis sous sa responsabilité et dois suivre sa volonté. Même si jusqu'à récemment nous étions en froid et que je faisais ce que je voulais, les choses ont changées. En combattant ensemble contre le démon Naraku qui voulait les fragments du Shikon no Tama, nous avons involontairement déclaré notre alliance au reste des démons. Pour éviter toute guerre que certains voudraient faire en mon nom pour que je monte sur le trône à sa place, je dois montrer que je lui obéis. Leur faire croire à tous que je ne questionne pas sa place au pouvoir. Jusqu'à présent il n'y avait pas eu besoin d'une cérémonie pour que je prête serment d'obéissance à mon seigneur... parce que politiquement c'est ce qu'il est... et..."

"Chh... tu n'as pas à en dire plus. Normalement il est celui qui déciderait si un compagnon était acceptable, et il pouvait même t'utiliser pour s'unir avec d'autres démons par un mariage arrangé. Mais tu dois penser à quelque chose d'important dans notre cas. Je suis sans doute l'un des plus puissants démons de ce monde, et le plus unique. Mes dons sont incroyablement précieux. Il ne serait pas difficile de lui faire voir ma valeur. Le bras que tu lui as enlevé quand vous combattiez encore, peut lui être rendu. Par mes larmes et ton sang, nous pouvons le rendre à nouveau parfait. Cela seul devrait être un cadeau suffisant pour que notre union soit acceptée. Tu peux aussi lui annoncer que je peux porter tes enfants. Les démons mâles avec ce don sont rares et recherchés. Je suis une perle très cher, il ne pourra pas me refuser dans sa famille. Et quoiqu'il arrive rien ne peut nous séparer. Les phénix ne s'unissent qu'une fois dans toute leur vie. Et uniquement à leur âme sœur. Tu m'appartiens."

Haru saisit son mari à son tour dans une embrasse vibrante de désir. Il ne le relâcha que pour reprendre sa respiration, un long moment plus tard.

"Nous avons assez parlé?" Se renseigna Inuyasha.

"Plus qu'assez... et nous sommes arrivés."

Inuyasha observa la direction que pointait son époux. A quelques pas se trouvait une grotte fermée d'une peau de démon, un puissant démon.

"Les autres démons éviterons soigneusement la zone en voyant cette peau. C'est un présent de Kôga pour notre union."

Inuyasha admira la peau, fier de son début d'amitié avec le loup démon. Ravi de l'attention et de l'aide que l'autre démon avait apporté ces derniers jours. Puis, avec la rapidité réservée à ceux de sa race, augmentée par son nouveau statut de youkai (démon pur), il attrapa et souleva Haru et ils disparurent dans la cave.

o

o

o

HP/I

o

o

o

**SLASH (rougit du début à la fin de l'écriture, et remercie très fort toutes les fictions lues qui possédaient des scènes pareilles).**

Inuyasha déposa son époux sur le lit de mousse couvert de peau d'ours. Il commença à dévêtir le jeun homme de son pantalon. Passant ses doigts entre le tissu et la peau de la taille fine. Il fit glisser le vêtement, embrassant chaque once de peau découverte au fur et à mesure. Délaissant l'érection libérée afin de se concentrer sur l'action de se débarrasser au plus vite de toute barrière de tissu.

Les jambes nues s'accrochèrent aux siennes, bloquant ses mouvements. Haru le regardait malicieusement, content de l'impatience dans le regard jaune. Soudain son démon de mari était étendu sur lui. Haru haleta sous la sensation des vêtements de l'autre contre les partie nues de son corps. Inuyasha en profita pour les assoir et retirer en hâte leurs kimonos. Restant le seul portant encore quoi que ce soit. Mais Haru s'empressa de baisser le pantalon, sa position le retenant de glisser la pièce offensante plus bas que les genoux de son époux.

Riant délicieusement, Inuyasha finit le travail, laissant le pantalon tomber à terre. ﾀ genoux sur le lit, le couple s'embrassa, leurs mains frôlant les peaux brûlantes. Un frisson parcouru le démon phénix lorsque le démon chien posa sa paume sur son érection tendue. Les doigts agiles caressaient et palpaient tirant des grognements du jeune phénix.

"Yasha!" S'écria Haru. Rendant son époux fier d'avoir suffisamment court-circuité son cerveau pour qu'il en raccourcisse son nom.

'Yasha passa son autre main le long de la hanche droite de sa moitié, contournant vers le dos firme et lisse. Il racla ses griffes sur la peau tendre. ﾉlicitant plus de sons hors de son mari. Ne voulant pas rester passif, Haru entama le même processus sur Inuyasha. Ses deux mains dansaient dans le dos de son homme, brûlant un chemin de désir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis se posant sur ses fesses et s'arrêtant soudainement, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Inuyasha arrêta ses caresses et pris les deux mains entre les siennes, fixant ses yeux jaunes sur les deux émeraudes. Y découvrant l'inexpérience de son époux, et touché de se savoir le premier. Il ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit encore que ça pouvait être le cas. Il avait pensé d'après les mémoires de Haru avec certaines jeunes filles, qu'il ne lui avait juste pas montré leurs relations sexuelles pour ne pas le vexer. La vérité était qu'il n'était jamais allé aussi loin. La guerre ne lui avait pas laissé le temps. Et Inuyasha était heureux de ce fait.

Il posa les deux mains de Haru contre son propre torse et l'étendit doucement sur les peaux d'ours. Recouvrant son corps de tout son long. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, provoquant une délicieuse friction de leurs deux érections. Ils s'embrassaient toujours avec passion lorsque une vague de satisfaction les parcouru enfin, relâchant leur première éjaculation.

Essoufflés, ils reprirent leur exploration du corps de l'autre. Les mains brûlant la peau, et glaçant le sang. Leurs cœurs battaient follement l'un contre l'autre, l'un pour l'autre.

Inuyasha plaça ses doigts à l'entrée de l'intimité de son époux, le faisant gémir de crainte et d'anticipation. Un par un, il glissa ses doigts couverts de salive à l'intérieur, entamant l'ouverture du passage. Il fit aller et venir son premier doigt, heurtant un point sensibles qui fit archer de plaisir le jeune homme sous lui. Puis deux doigts bougèrent à l'unisson en une imitation de ciseau pour étirer l'anus. Le troisième doigts prépara la venue du membre gonflé de Inuyasha. Après un dernier mouvement vers le point sensible qui faisait vibrer Haru, Inuyasha se plaça contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis, saisissant les jambes du plus jeune pour les placer sur ses épaules, il commença à entrer le corps pliant. Son pénis frottaient contre les parois serrées, élargissant le passage. Finalement, après de nombreuses pauses pour laisser son époux s'habituer à sa taille, il entama les mouvements de va et vient.

Inuyasha entrait et ressortait, ne laissant souvent que le bout de son érection avant de se mouvoir à nouveau en avant. Haru gémissait et grognait de plaisir et un peu de douleur pour sa première fois. Son désir le brûlait littéralement, le feu de sa magie traversant les fibres de son corps sous l'assaut d'énergies que créaient leur accouplement.

Dans un nouveau coup de rein, Inuyasha fit rentrer la partie la plus unique des démons chiens à l'intérieur de son époux, le faisant crier de douleur autant que de plaisir à nouveau. Il avait à la base de son pénis le gland de sa race, contenant son sperme. Une fois entré, il ne pourrait pas ressortir pour une à deux heures après avoir libéré son essence dans son mari. Placé ainsi à l'intérieur de son âme soeur, Inuyasha recommença ses mouvements, plus limités à présent par le gland qui le retenait en place. Le rythme calme s'accéléra et resta unis de longues minutes. Sentant le moment approcher, Inuyasha saisit le membre de son époux et le travailla de sa main en même temps qu'il augmentait la vitesse et la force de ses coups de reins.

Dans un dernier assaut, ils vinrent tous deux. Le sperme de Haru s'écrasa sur le ventre et le torse de son époux tandis que celui de ce dernier emplissait le passage du jeune homme, couvrait les parois tendres et sensibles. Ils crièrent leurs noms dans ce moment de sensations extrêmes. Puis, ils s'effondrèrent dans le lit, Inuyasha prenant soin de ne pas écraser son époux, même s'il pouvait porter son poids sans problème. Haru laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, et caressa tendrement les cheveux de Inuyasha dont la tête reposait sur son estomac. Il pensa joyeusement qu'un jour ils auraient la chance d'y voir grandir une vie. Mais pas encore, le temps n'était pas venu.

Toujours reliés par le gland du démon chien, le couple s'endormit enfin dans l'embrasse aimante.

**FIN SLASH (Purée... j'y suis arrivée... Vous ne croirez jamais le nombre de fiction qu'il m'a fallu lire pour arriver à écrire la mienne... je suis certaine qu'il y en a plus d'une soixantaine... P.S: je ne peux pas faire mieux que ce que je viens d'écrire.)**


	4. Les retours

**Le coeur d'un Phénix**

* * *

**Slash et Crossover (MPREG dans un lointain futur)**

**Note Auteur:** Court chapitre. Mais chapitre quand même. Je met plus de temps à poster dans cette histoire que La Magie De Gaïa, donc je m'excuse si vous devez attendre pour lire plus. Cette fanfiction est comme un grand test d'écriture pour moi. J'essaie de voir si je suis capable de mettre plus de dialogues, parfois d'écrire différemment. ﾇa ne marche pas toujours et je rejette pas mal d'idée avant de décider laquelle me plais le plus.

**Bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient (sauf la trame de l'histoire et les idées avec lesquelles ma muse m'assomme.)

* * *

**Chap.4: **

o

o

o

HP/I

o

o

o

Haru caressait le corps endormi de son époux à l'aide des plumes noires et or de la queue au bas de son dos.

"Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été autant touché par tes plumes hier soir." Prononça la voix ensommeillée de son mari.

" Hum? Elles se reposaient?" Se moqua Haru. "Mais si tu veux, nous pouvons les entraîner à plus d'action. Je suis sûr que si tu leur montre comment faire, elles seront très active."

Inuyasha se mit à chatouiller son époux pour le faire taire. Ses mains trouvant mystérieusement les parties les plus sensitives de sa peau. Quelques minutes d'une lutte joyeuse plus tard, ils étaient à nouveaux étendus l'un contre l'autre, détendus et heureux.

"Qu'allons-nous faire? Je sais que nous devons présenter notre union à ton demi frère... mais quand partons-nous et irons-nous seuls?"

"Kôga ne pourra pas venir, il doit prendre soin de son clan. Et notre chasse aux démons l'a éloigné bien trop longtemps. Shippô est une autre histoire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler depuis... les actions de Kagome. J'ignore si je veux le faire choisir entre ses deux parents adoptifs."

"C'est à lui de prendre la décision Yasha. Ce dont il a été témoin l'a profondément blessé. Sans doute plus que toi, parce que dans son innocence il avait donné tout son amour à la jeune prêtresse. C'est un enfant qui refusait de grandir par peur qu'elle l'abandonne. Jusqu'à présent il suivait votre groupe pour ne pas être seul, et il laissait sa 'mère' prendre les décisions pour lui. Tant qu'elle était contente de garder le petit être enfantin et mignon, il restait tel quel. Maintenant qu'il a vu la réalité, il doit décider. Tout ce que tu peux faire est de lui offrir la sécurité de ton amour. Qu'il puisse avoir au moins une personne qui ne l'abandonnera pas, quelle que soit sa voie."

"Rester son 'père' même s'il reste en arrière pour attendre celle qui m'a fait souffrir... "

"Oui."

"Tu sais. Je n'avais pas choisi d'être son père adoptif. Il est entré dans ma vie et son démon m'a désigné pour ce rôle. Ce n'est rien d'officiel, plus l'attachement d'un enfant aux premiers adultes qui lui prêtent attention. Avec le temps, je me suis attaché à cette petite boule de poil. Mon démon me disait d'honorer le devoir de l'éduquer. Quand un petit démon n'a pas sa famille à ses côtés, le démon le plus proche de lui ressent la nécessité d'assurer la tache d'un parent. J'ai commencé à agir comme un père sans m'en apercevoir. Mais Kagome détruisait mon influence sur lui. Elle était sacrée pour Shippô. Elle savait mieux. Et elle était la première femelle à prendre soin de lui. Elle était plus importante. Parce qu'elle lui donnait de l'amour."

"Et plus le temps passait, plus tu en voulait à Shippô parce qu'en suivant l'exemple de sa mère, il te faisait autant souffrir qu'elle."

"Hum hum. Je ne supportais pas ses agissements. J'étais déjà confus, et ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi il agissait comme..."

"Pourquoi il n'agissait pas comme un démon? Pourquoi il se comportait en humain?"

"Exactement Haru. Il aurait du suivre mon entraînement, grandir dans son pouvoir. Au lieu de ça il restait esclave des voeux d'une humaine. Et je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Mon côté démon avait commencé à rejeter Shippô. Je pense que si tout ça n'étais pas arrivé ces derniers jours, j'aurai essayé de quitter le groupe provisoirement. Je serais parti en avant pour chasser les derniers démons de Naraku, sans avoir sur le dos des personnes qui me disent comment agir et 'm'assoir' selon leur bon plaisir. Comme un chien..."

Haru glissa sa main dans la chevelure blanche, démêlant les noeuds et calmant le démon. Puis il ramassa d'une main un morceau de tissu sur le sol et l'ouvrit devant les yeux ébahis de son époux.

"Ce matin j'ai voulu retirer le collier à ton cou. Je ne savais pas si mon pouvoir fonctionnerai ou non, j'avais un peu peur d'essayer. Kaede, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ai créé, ne pouvait pas l'enlever parce que le pouvoir de Kagome placé dessus était trop puissant. Mais ma magie était plus pure que celle sur les perles. A peine passé au-dessus de ta tête, le bijou a cessé de fonctionner. Les perles sont juste tombées autour de nous, simples objets sans vie et sans aucune influence sur toi."

Dans le carré placé devant lui, Inuyasha voyait les perles détachées qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer. Il était libre. Son poing se referma sur le tissu, cachant ces morceaux de ses souffrances passées. Comprenant l'adieu que faisait Inuyasha, Haru décida de le soutenir à sa façon. Il propagea son feu intérieur à travers leur lien et le fit sortir par la main de son âme soeur. Sous les doigts serrés, les flammes du phénix brûlèrent les perles, réduisant en cendres ce vestige de douleur.

Inuyasha passa sa main sur les restes à peine chaud et sourit. Un étirement joyeux et libre de ses lèvres qui emplissait la grotte de lumière.

Il était plutôt difficile de quitter leur nid d'amour après seulement une nuit. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas dans cette période de chaleur annuelle qui prenait parfois des semaines entières. Leur union était une d'amour et non d'instinct démoniaques. Quoique leurs démons aient acceptés le choix du partenaire sans hésitation.

Inuyasha avait des responsabilités. Envers l'ancien groupe d'amis qui avaient combattus à ses côtés ces dernières années. Et envers le dernier membre de sa famille de sang. Le couple rejoignit le village. Leur pouvoir était encore plus présent autour d'eux, attirant les regards des habitants avant même d'entrer dans leur champ de vision. Leur première nuit avait scellé le lien pour l'éternité et la puissance générée était phénoménale. Inuyasha en était rassuré, parce que ainsi ils seraient hors d'atteinte de certains démons. De plus, il pouvait voir leur magie s'étendre à travers les maisons et les terres alentours, déposant une protection invisible. Ce village serait le plus sûr des lieux dans tout le pays. Aucun démon majeur n'y entrerait sans conséquences. Malheureusement, cela n'empêcherait pas les guerres humaines. Inuyasha avait tendu son bras pour son époux, les deux parcourant la rue principale comme un couple royal. Les villageois souriaient doucement, pris dans l'aura de douceur que Haru générait, et encore sous le coups des émotions de la veille.

Leur arrivée à la hutte de Kaede n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient prévus. Parce que deux personnes absentes des dernières aventures étaient revenues ce matin même. L'humain Miroku et la demi démon Sango.

Le moine Miroku, pervers de nature même si la malédiction qui pesait sur sa famille avait participé à ce trait de personnalité, était aussi généreux et loyal. Jusqu'à la mort de Naraku, les mâles de son sang avaient sur la main un trou noir capable d'aspirer ce qui les entourait. Et Miroku avait vécu avec la peur d'être aspiré à son tour, comme l'avaient été son père et son grand-père. De ce fait, il avait eu l'obsession d'avoir un descendant tant qu'il était vivant, même si son enfant aurait à son tour porté la malédiction. Heureusement, Naraku détruit, le trou noir n'était plus. Le beau jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns avait tout le temps de vivre sa vie au côté de la belle Sango.

Sango était un demi démon, chasseur de démon. Elle était entrée dans le groupe pour retrouver son petit frère que Naraku avait enlevé et qu'il contrôlait depuis. L'histoire s'était bien finie. Son frère avait été secouru et avait même participé à sa façon à la destruction de leur ennemi. Sango avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns, et son fameux habit noir moulant de chasseuse de démon. Elle ne le portait habituellement que pour son travail, aussi Inuyasha était certain que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'image qu'elle présentait. Dans le village, elle portait plutôt un kimono ample aux manches courtes. Il pouvait la voir équipée aussi lourdement de ses armes, et prête à grimper sur son chat démon, normalement petit et adorable avec de grands yeux rouges et un pelage blanc cassé, qui avait pris sa taille de voyage: celle d'une énorme panthère à deux queues capable de voler. Il était donc raisonnable de penser que la jeune femme comptait partir à la chasse.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle vit Inuyasha elle s'élança... pas pour l'embrasser mais pour tenter d'attaquer son compagnon. Inuyasha entra dans une rage protectrice qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté et se plaça devant son époux. Il laissa sortir les pleins pouvoir de son démon et le feu magique du phénix qu'il pouvait à présent maîtriser. Puis il envoya Sango valser en l'air. Elle atterrit lourdement au pied d'un Miroku choqué.

"N'attaque plus jamais mon époux! Parce que quelle que soit notre amitié, il passe avant toute chose." Une main sur son bras l'empêcha d'avancer sur l'autre couple. Haru le retenait avec un regard plein de compréhension.

"Inuyasha. Comment réagirais-tu si après t'être absenté quelques temps, tu revenait pour apprendre que ton meilleur ami démon s'est marié hors de la saison de chaleur et sans ta présence?"

Inuyasha réfléchit quelques instants:

"Je craindrais qu'il ne soit contrôlé par un autre démon et je partirais le sauver." Il eut droit à un immense sourire et un coup de coude pour le guider dans la direction de Sango. Il l'approcha avec hésitation.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée. Mais pas d'avoir réagit aussi vite. Sango, j'ai trouvé mon âme soeur et nous sommes unis. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Je ne suis pas en son pouvoir... Enfin pas comme tu le pensais. Je lui ai donné mon coeur et mon âme pour toute l'éternité. Comme il l'a fait pour moi."

"Tu es changé Inuyasha. Qu'est-ce que je dois penser de ça?" Demanda la jeune femme.

"Que j'ai comblé le vide de mon être, et que je suis enfin entier. Je suis enfin un démon, et non pas un demi démon. J'ai commencé à construire la famille dont j'ai toujours rêvé. J'ignore comment te convaincre, je peux juste te dire que je suis heureux."

Sango et Miroku observèrent le démon chien. Plongeant dans son regard, ils essayaient de lire la vérité. Ce qui les choqua le plus n'était ni la touche de joie libre, ni l'amour brillant là... mais l'absence du collier à son cou, alors qu'il était pleinement démon. Jamais Inuyasha ne s'était transformé en démon capable de se contrôler. Il avait toujours été dans une espèce de rage que seul le collier pouvait stopper. Hors il se tenait devant eux, libéré de l'objet magique et l'esprit parfaitement sain. Il était leur Inuyasha... mais... libre.

Pour la première fois depuis toutes leurs aventures, les deux comprenaient que le démon avait été prisonnier de Kagome à travers la magie de contrôle dont elle usait sans remord. Soudain ils acceptaient ce qu'avaient essayé de leur dire Kaede, Kôga et Shippô après leur arrivée ce matin là. Inuyasha avait vu ses rêves se réaliser. Et peut-être ce qui les avait tant enragés en apprenant son mariage, était simplement qu'ils n'avaient pas pu en être témoin? Ils n'avaient pas été inclus dans ce bouleversement de sa vie, alors que depuis des années ils savaient tout de ses actions, sans qu'il ait une once d'intimité, de vie privée, de liberté d'action.

"Peut-être pourrions-nous leur demander de se joindre à notre voyage? Tu auras besoin de leur support pour annoncer la nouvelle à ton frère mon aimé." Annonça Haru raisonnablement, offrant la branche d'olive pour faire la paix.

"J'espérais qu'ils seraient revenus pour pouvoir leur proposer. Sango, Miroku, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus après avoir trouvé mon âme soeur, mes instincts autant que mon coeur me dictaient de le marquer comme mien. Je suis heureux d'avoir agis ainsi. Mais je le serais encore plus si vous me faisiez l'honneur de nous accompagner dans les terres de Sesshômaru. Acceptez-vous?"

Miroku s'avança et replaça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Inuyasha se concentra sur les anneaux que le moine portait aux oreilles, étrangement effrayé d'être rejeté à cause d'une décision qu'il savait être juste.

"Prince Inuyasha, nous serons avec joie vos gardes durant le trajet vers votre royaume." Déclara le moine formellement.

Inuyasha releva la tête si vite qu'il failli se tordre le cou.

"Quoi?"

Sango sourit en comprenant ce à quoi pensait son fiancé en donnant une réponse aussi solennelle. En tant que demi frère du seigneur de l'ouest, venant présenter celui qu'il avait involontairement secrètement épousé, Inuyasha devait respecter les vieilles traditions, pour au moins éviter de déshonorer d'avantage sa famille.

"Inuyasha, tu te dois d'être escorté, pas par des amis agissant sans protocole mais des amis se présentant comme une garde rapprochée. Si tu arrivais devant Sesshômaru, juste pour le mettre devant un fait accompli, ce serait rabaisser son pouvoir sur ses sujets. Tandis que te présenter avec cérémonie et t'agenouiller à ses pieds, avec tes amis gardant tes pas, et lui offrant les présents officiels d'une union, le rendrait plus puissant. Et cela te donnerai le temps de donner une explication et de le convaincre des avantages de ton mariage. Comme le gain de ton statut de démon."

"Si tu lui montre cette fois le respect que tu ne lui as jamais montré, alors il sera obligé de reconnaître ton droit à la parole devant les autres démons de sa cour. Il saura que le sujet est assez important pour t'accorder ces quelques minutes." Finit Miroku.

Inuyasha se tourna vers Haru:

"Je suis désolée mon âme, de te plonger à nouveau dans les politiques auxquelles tu venais d'échapper."

"Mais cette fois-ci je le fais pour assurer mon bonheur et non celui des autres. ｻ Répondit Haru. ｫ Et puis cela te donne l'occasion de présenter officiellement ton fils adoptif." Ces derniers mots suivis d'un regard appuyé à l'endroit où le petit démon renard tentait de retenir des larmes, croyant être laissé derrière pour cette aventure.

"S'il accepte d'enfin recevoir l'entraînement que tout enfant démon de ma lignée doit recevoir. S'il veut enfin être mon fils et agir en tant que tel." Avança Inuyasha.

Shippô le regarda avec doute et espoir mélangés. Il avait cru que le démon ne voudrait pas de lui. Surtout après avoir réalisé à quel point, en agissant comme Kagome, il avait blessé, torturé, le démon chien. Mais debout devant lui, Inuyasha lui offrait d'entrer dans sa famille. Avec toutes les responsabilités que ça incluait. Avec peut être tout l'amour qu'il souhaitait recevoir?

Inuyasha ouvrit ses bras en grand pour l'enfant. Et attendit... Ce fut une Kaede aux anges qui vit le demi démon renard foncer sur le démon chien. Serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'autorisaient enfin à agir selon leur race et non selon l'attente d'une certaine jeune prêtresse.

Haru plaça une main sur leurs têtes en bénédiction. En tant qu'époux égal d'Inuyasha il avait le droit de refuser l'adoption. Mais il venait de gagner un fils en quelque sorte. Bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée comment être père. Il savait au moins ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, grâce à l'horrible exemple que son oncle avait été.

Leur priorité maintenant était de trouver un bon cadeau pour le seigneur de l'ouest.

o

o

o

* * *

**Je voulais écrire plus, mais il semble que j'ai une petite panne. Ma muse est là, mais les mots ne viennent plus. Donc après quelques semaines d'hésitation je laisse ce chapitre comme tel.**

**Après tout, cette histoire là est plus pour mon propre plaisir que pour le votre lol. J'adore l'idée de ce couple.**


	5. Les vérités

**Le coeur d'un Phénix**

**---****  
**

**Slash et Crossover (MPREG dans un lointain futur)**

**Note Auteur:** J'ai eu du mal à faire un nouveau chapitre mais j'ai commencé bien trop de choses. J'ai au moins 15 histoires commencées en plus de celles que j'ai mis sur ce site. Mais dés que je manque d'idées pour une fanfiction une autre étrangement voit le jour... allez comprendre ^^

Je corrige rapidement et je poste ce chapitre... Malgré les erreurs qu'il restera je préfère vous le donner avant de changer d'avis et décider qu'il n'est pas assez bien...

**Donc, bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient (sauf la trame de l'histoire et les idées avec lesquelles ma muse m'assomme.)

* * *

**Chap.5: Les vérités  
**

o

o

o

HP/I

o

o

o

Haru rêvait, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur ces anciennes terres. Le voyage vers la demeure de Lord Sesshômaru n'avait commencé que trois jours plus tôt. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que le jeune phénix avait choisi ce monde pour sa nouvelle vie, pourtant il lui semblait que des siècles avaient passés et que tout ce temps il n'avait ni rêvé ni dormi. Ce n'était tout simplement pas naturel pour lui de ne pas rêver. Il avait passé toute son enfance à rêver d'une moto volante et d'une grande lumière verte. Il avait rêvé de la magie et de l'école à son entrée à Poudlard, n'ayant comprit que bien plus tard que l'école elle-même avait touché son esprit pendant qu'il dormait. Puis... il y avait eut Voldemort et les visions débilitantes dans lesquelles le sort cruciatus, qui provoquaient la douleur la plus pure, l'avaient atteint jusque dans le monde réel, le laissant épuisé et blessé alors qu'il n'avait fait que s'assoupir pour quelques heures. Ces visions là avaient durées jusqu'à la nuit précédent la défaite du mage noir. Et depuis... Haru n'avait pas rêvé.

Il aurait du se réjouir de cette liberté et du repos qu'il avait ainsi gagné mais... il se sentait vide sans rêves, comme s'ils étaient une grande partie de son âme, une chose qu'il était né pour vivre. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment besoin de dormir grâce à son énergie de phénix qui le régénérait, il avait l'impression qu'il avait besoin de rêver comme si sa vie en dépendait.... malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse non plus mourir. Peut-être étais-ce l'une de ces choses qui rendent une vie plus belle et plus facile ou plus longue, et douloureuse en son absence. Cette nuit-là, les yeux tout juste fermés commencèrent à s'agiter sous leurs paupières:

'Tu es enfin venu enfant.' Fit une voix mélodieuse et féminine.

'Qui êtes-vous?' Demanda Haru.

'Je suis Zeline. La gardienne de nos couvées.'

Haru cligna des yeux dans son incompréhension tandis que la voix riait d'amusement. Une lumière brillante éclaira les ténèbres du rêve, révélant un magnifique phénix aux couleurs rougeoyantes. En fait, les mêmes couleurs qu'un rouge-gorge quoique bien plus prononcées sur le plumage étincelant.

'J'ai été choisie comme gardienne de nos oeufs quand nous, phénix, avons des petits. Je surveille les nids dans notre demeure sacrée et cachée de tout autre regard que celui de notre peuple. Dans le couloir des mondes. Je veille aussi sur les parents en devenir pendant les grossesses et j'enseigne à ceux qui le veulent ce qu'ils peuvent attendre s'ils décident d'avoir un petit phénix.'

Haru eut un triste sourire: 'êtes-vous là à cause de mon désir d'avoir une famille?'

Zeline 'sourit' comme tout phénix avant elle: en faisant briller ses couleurs d'un intense feu de vie.

'Oui fils de nos coeurs.' Dit-elle un peu tristement avant de se reprendre: 'J'entends tous les appels des parents parmi les nôtres et il semblerait que tu sois un parent né. Tu feras de magnifiques enfants un jour. Quand tu seras guéri et soit certain que tu le seras.'

'Je serais heureux quand le temps viendra. Et maintenant que je vous ai sous la main j'ai beaucoup de questions.' Fit le jeune homme enthousiaste.

Zeline rit plus fort qu'avant, sa lumière éblouissante rendant Harry presque aveugle.

'Excellent. J'ai de nombreuses réponses.'

Et ainsi se passa la rencontre de la gardienne et de sa nouvelle charge. Aussi longtemps qu'il existerait Haru serait sous sa coupe à elle de par son coeur empli de rêves d'enfants et de famille. Elle lui en révéla les raisons après avoir mis à jours sa connaissance sur la naissance d'un phénix, dont ses grossesses un jour se rapprocheraient en grande partie dans le développement de l'enfant dans son corps puis de son entrée dans le monde.

Il apparaissait qu'il y avait toute une hiérarchie, mais ce mot ne correspondait pas tout à fait, dans la race des phénix. Ils étaient tous égaux et de multiples formes et couleurs. Certains adoptaient les éléments du feu, de l'air, de la terre et de l'eau. D'autres les ombres, la lumière ou autres teinte en existence avec les pouvoirs qui allaient avec. La seule différence prise en compte était la destinée que chacun des oiseaux choisissait. Il y avait les phénix qui prenaient part dans les combats des autres races en se liant à un choisi. Ceux-là étaient de l'ordre des guerriers avec un gardien qui les accompagnait toute leur vie et les soutenait. Il y avait les parents, ceux de l'ordre de vie, qui faisaient naître la vie et perpétuaient leur peuple. Il y avait tant et tant d'ordres qu'un phénix pouvait suivre et chacun possédait un gardien unique qui vivait dans la demeure secrète qu'était le couloir des mondes et de là parlaient d'esprit à esprit avec toutes leurs charges.

Haru était donc de l'ordre de vie sous la responsabilité de Zeline. Et il se rendait compte que malgré les connaissances qui l'avaient envahi lors de sa métamorphose, il ne pouvait vraiment savoir quoi que ce soit sans être guidé dans la découverte des mémoires de son nouveau peuple. A présent il avait un professeur pour se faire.

'J'ai une question...' Fit-il tentativement.

'Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai beaucoup de réponses. Qui sait si je ne possède pas celle que tu veux.' Fit-elle.

'Avant cette nuit je n'avais plus rêvé depuis mon arrivée ici. Le manque de rêves m'a laissé étrangement vide et maintenant je me sens revigoré et vivant. Pourquoi?'

'Les phénix voyagent seuls, ou du moins c'est ce que les autres races voient. Jamais plus d'un des nôtres par endroit. Il y a tant de mondes qu'il est rare de voir deux phénix à la fois. Mais nous ne pourrions pas vivre dans cette terrible et éternelle solitude alors nous restons en contact permanent. D'esprit à esprit par la pensée du jour, puis par les rêves de nuit. Jamais le cycle qui nous lie tous n'est rompu. C'est ainsi que nous supportons l'éloignement et les devoirs qui nous ont été confiés dans notre éternité. Ne pas rêver nous enlève ce lien avec notre grande famille et nous retire l'énergie que nous nous donnons les uns aux autres. Etrangement, quand tu étais humains tu avais déjà un lien avec nous. Peut-être étais-tu destiné à naître parmi nous? Toujours est-il que la transformation d'humain à phénix a déstabilisé tout ton être et tout ce à quoi ta magie et ton esprit s'attachaient. Puis ton union avec ton âme soeur devait être complétée avant que le changement soit vraiment terminé et que ton être se détende et revienne vers nous. Ce rêve est ton retour dans la communauté psychique des phénix. Et aussi ta véritable naissance dans notre monde. Cette nuit tu as choisi ton destin de donneur de vie et es entré dans la toile d'existence qu'est la nôtre. Bienvenu fils de notre coeur.'

'Alors si je ne rêve pas pour une quelconque raison? Est-ce que...'

'Tu serais moins vifs. Moins heureux peut-être. Parce que le lien qui nous relie tous est la source de notre magie. Les phénix sont nés de ce fleuve de feu et y puisent leur force. Mais... cela n'arrivera pas. Du moins plus maintenant.'

'Pourquoi?' Demanda Haru.

'Le lien est comme nous éternel à la différence qu'il n'a pas besoin de renaître. Le lien est le feu qui nous fait brûler et revivre. Voit le comme un lac de feu. Une fois ajouté à la trame des phénix, la connection est incassable. Le seul moment où tu étais vulnérable était cette transition: d'un monde à l'autre, d'une forme à l'autre, d'une solitude à un mariage d'âme soeur. Entre chaque étape tu étais fragile et pouvais être perdu à notre pouvoir. Le temps est passé de ce danger et tu es des nôtres pour toujours. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur.'

Haru sourit de soulagement. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce trésor qui lui avait été donné.

'Et si tu ne t'endors pas comme tous les phénix le font souvent, la nuit venue la connection restera. Cette nuit étais ton retour parmi nous et à partir de ce jour endormi ou éveillé tu nous entendras. Après tout, les âmes peuvent rêver éveillées et nous avons perfectionné cet art. Tu apprendras avec le temps.'

'Et avec votre aide.' Dit Haru avec certitude.

Zeline rit. Elle aimait cet enfant. Bien qu'il soit homme à présent il serait toujours tellement plus jeune qu'elle.

'Le moment du réveil approche noble coeur. Avant de te quitter j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Ou du moins une offrande qui servira à apaiser le frère de ton époux.'

Haru ouvrit ses mains à son signal. Un grain lumineux apparut sur ses paumes, grandissant lentement jusqu'à devenir un minuscule oeuf argenté.

'Ceci est le seul survivant d'un peuple que seul les démons se rappellent.'

Haru serra l'oeuf contre son coeur avec douceur. Il protègerait ce que contenait cette coquille brillante.

'Tu dois le donner à Lord Sesshômaru. Lui seul garde mémoire de ce qui doit être fait pour le faire éclore et le veiller dans son évolution. C'est un oeuf de démon lune. Le dernier de son peuple vu parmi les vivants est celui qui donna au ancêtre de Sesshômaru la marque de lune qu'il porte sur son front. Les deux peuple démons avaient un pacte d'alliance. Les démons chien n'ont jamais pu intervenir dans ce qui a causé la fin des démons lune parce que ce qui les a détruit été une maladie rare qui sévissait alors et a grandement réduit la population de tous les démons. Nous avons pu sauver cet oeuf et rien de plus.'

'Sesshômaru saura s'en occuper?' Fit Haru timidement. Son instinct parental très fort en cet instant.

'Personne d'autre que lui ne le peut. Mais qui dit que tu ne pourras pas aider?' S'amusa Zeline. 'Tu pourras t'assurer pour nous qu'il ne fait pas d'erreur.' Elle lisait dans ce jeune homme comme dans un livre ouvert. Et elle souriait toujours autant de ses pensées qu'elle entendait. Des promesses de mort lente si le Lord faisait quoi que ce soit qui mette le démon lune à naître en danger. Haru appartenait vraiment au clan de vie.

'Quand tu ouvrira les yeux, l'oeuf sera dans tes bras. Veille-le et guide-le où il ce doit.'

Sur ce la forme enflammée s'envola et le rêve s'estompa. 'A bientôt.' Entendit Haru avant de sortir de son sommeil et de se retrouver nez à nez avec un démon chien inquiet.

"Haru?" Demanda Inuyasha.

"Tout va bien. Je parlais à l'un des miens." Cela sembla rassurer son époux qui se tourna avec curiosité vers ce que tenait Haru entre ses mains.

"Il m'a été confié un présent pour Lord Sesshômaru. Une marque d'honneur pour laquelle il devra se montrer être à la hauteur." Il y avait un feu tenace dans le regard d'émeraude qui réveilla en Inuyasha un désir brûlant.

"Tu serais prêt à affronter mon frère pour cet... oeuf." Dit-il pensant ne pas se tromper sur l'objet.

"Ce que contient l'oeuf est bien plus précieux qu'aucun Lord sur cette terre ou aucune autre. S'il est un moment où je devrai faire preuve de caractère ce sera pour cet oeuf, peu importa sur quels pieds je marche pour arriver à mes fins."

A nouveau Inuyasha fut pris de désir mais il était atténué par la douce lueur qu'exsudait Haru. Un brin de pouvoir qui faisait vibre Inuyasha avec le besoin de protéger plus que de s'accoupler. Alors le démon compris que ce qu'il ressentait de son époux était la même force qu'il avait vu de nombreuses mère démons posséder. Il cligna des yeux. Que contenait donc cet oeuf?

"Haru?"

Comprenant la question le jeune homme répondit: "Le dernier démon lune vivant."

Inuyasha se tourna au hoquet de surprise venant de Miroku qui montait la garde prêt du feu.

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces démons." Dit Inuyasha curieux, attendant que Miroku se lance dans la lecture qu'il semblait vouloir donner à tout prix.

"C'est un nom que tu aurais entendu si tu avais été élevé dans une cour, si Sesshômaru ne t'avait pas chassé de votre demeure. Un nom que je ne sais moi-même que parce que les démons lune auraient été les seuls démons capable de défaire la malédiction que Naraku avait jeté à ma famille. Il était dit que tout sortilège pouvait être levé par leurs mains mais leur peuple a été exterminé par la fièvre qui fit des démons une population mineure dans ce monde au lieu de la race majeure qu'elle était avant. Cette fièvre était la cause de la prise de pouvoir des humains. Les démons lune étaient extrêmement précieux aux autres démons parce que lorsqu'ils croisaient des prêtresses humaines chassant des démons ils leur prenaient leurs pouvoirs. Grâce à eux les prêtresses étaient peu nombreuses, presque inexistantes avant la grande fièvre. Puis après leur mort le monde a changé. Les humains ont étendus leurs territoires, volant celui des démons et la terre a perdu ses véritables enfants.

Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de parler de ce que j'avais appris dans mes voyages mais.... enfin... surtout avec la présence de Kagome parmi nous. Je savais qu'elle se moquerait de mes idées et que cela n'en valait vraiment pas la peine..."

"Parle Miroku." Grogna Inuyasha que le nom de Kagome faisait brûler d'un besoin de vengeance. Haru calma sa colère en s'appuyant sur son épaule pour mieux écouter le récit. Le sourire du démon phénix détendit Miroku qui se remit à parler.

"Il est dit dans certains récits que la race des hommes naquit d'un puits. Avant eux la terre était envahi de démons. Après eux la terre était libérée des démons. Ce n'est qu'en voyant de mes yeux Kagome sortir du puits qui la faisait voyager de son temps au notre, que j'ai fait le lien. Je pense que... les hommes ne sont pas de cette terre, qu'ils sont venus par le même puits que Kagome."

L'homme se tut, incertain de la réaction des autres. Tout le camps était debout à présent, écoutant chaque avec intérêt.

Se fut Haru qui interrompit le silence:

"Et si?"

"Qu'y a-t-il?" Demanda Inuyasha.

Haru regarda son époux avec intensité et reprit:

"Et si ce puits ne conduisait pas dans le futur ou toute autre époque de cette terre? Si, en fait, il menait à une autre terre. Un monde d'humains qui passant par ce puits pour une raison ou une autre ont envahis ce monde de démons."

Miroku, Shippô et Sango en restèrent muets tandis qu'Inuyasha fermant les yeux prit une grande inspiration:

"Et tout ce temps le puits est resté ouvert... Mais les humains auraient tout su de son existence et l'aurait utilisé sûrement pour faire venir plus des leurs? Kagome aurait du savoir ce que c'était car le puits de son côté aurait du être gardé?" Il y avait tant de doutes dans son esprit.

"Pas forcément." Dit Haru pris d'une idée qui ne voulait plus le quitter et qu'il réalisa venait de son instinct de phénix dans lequel il pouvait avoir toute confiance. "Imagine que les humains ait du fuir une situation difficile. Une guerre civile ou même qu'ayant commis des crimes ils aient pris leurs familles et soient passés par ce puits. Pour ne pas être suivis il leur suffisait de boucher l'orifice de ce côté. Puis craignant ce qu'apporterait le passage s'ils restaient trop près ils s'en sont éloignés autant qu'ils pouvaient. Marchant longtemps et s'installant à des lieux de là. Avec le temps et si seuls quelques adultes savaient ce qu'était le puits et qu'ils n'étaient plus sur la même terre, il suffisait de ne jamais en parler pour que génération après génération en oublie tout."

"Mais... et Kagome? Et les humains de l'autre côté?" Demanda-t-il avec ferveur, espérant que son époux aurait la réponse et qu'enfin ce monde aurait un sens à ses yeux.

"Simple. Celui qui a créé ce pont entre les deux mondes ou l'a trouvé par hasard est passé de ce côté avec le reste du groupe d'humains. Il fuyait certainement comme les autres. Et une fois le passage bloqué il ne restait plus qu'un puits du côté de Kagome. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un enlève ce qui scellait l'entrée. Par curiosité? Ayant aperçu un puits et voulant voir s'il pouvait encore servir? Je l'ignore. Comment le passage a été créé? Je l'ignore. Je sais ce que je ressens par contre. Mon instinct me dit que j'ai raison."

"Que faire de ce savoir?" Demanda Miroku inquiet. "Je suis humain et comme Sango il existe beaucoup de demi-humains demi-démons dans ce monde. Révéler la vérité..."

"Ne sera pas utile." Annonça Haru.

Inuyasha observa son âme soeur et ses yeux cherchèrent ce qu'il avait bien pu penser. La réponse ne tarda pas.

"Les humains sont trop nombreux déjà. Trop installés. Donner la vérité aux démons les entraînerait à chasser les humains, à mener une guerre qui finirait de les anéantir. Il n'y a plus assez de démons sur cette terre alors nous devrons garder ce secret. Mais..." retenant quiconque de réagir à ces paroles d'un geste de main. "Comme nous savons nous pouvons agir. D'abord ce puits. Il nous faut découvrir comment il a été créé et comment le détruire. Nous aurons tout le voyage vers la demeure de Sesshômaru pour y réfléchir. Peut-être même qu'il aura une bibliothèque ou des documents qui pourrons nous aider. Apparemment bloquer l'entrée ne suffit pas. Ensuite... je dois consulter mon peuple parce qu'ils voyagent de monde en monde depuis la nuit des temps. Ils auront une vue différente de la nôtre, ils verront plus clairement ce qui peut être fait."

"Tu veux que nous soyons responsables du savoir et de ce chemin d'avenir qu'il ouvre?" Demanda Sango, acceptant pour la première fois en trois jour de le tutoyer.

"Il n'y aurait pas de meilleure solution." Répondit Haru en caressant l'oeuf qu'il garder toujours précieusement. "D'autant plus avec un démon lune à naître. Sa seule existence ouvre de nombreuses possibilités. S'il éclot, s'il grandit, s'il trouve compagnon et fonde famille... alors il y aurait à nouveaux d'autres démons lune sur ces terres, capables de tenir les prêtresses à distance. Avec mon don de guérison je pourrais les soigner s'ils tombaient malade, empêchant toute extinction de leur peuple. Si nous menons un combat non par l'épée mais lent de reconquête, nous pouvons reprendre toutes ces terres qui ne sont que des forêts, des rivières, des lieux que les humains traversent mais n'ont pas encore acquis en quelque sorte. Bien que des cartes existent qui nomment ces endroits ils n'appartiennent à personne. Mieux encore, les terres de l'Ouest ont été préservées par Sesshômaru. D'autres démons gardent leurs demeures avec la même ferveur. Rien n'est gravé dans de la pierre qui ne s'efface avec le temps. Ce qui est aujourd'hui peut encore être changé."

Avant même que Haru ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il était plaqué au sol et embrassé avec passion par son époux dont la seule précaution avait été de garder suffisamment d'espace entre eux pour que l'oeuf ne coure aucun danger. Quand Inuyasha relâcha Haru, les deux démons se regardèrent avec de grands sourire. Ils avaient une nouvelle raison de marcher parmi les vivants. Car bien qu'ils soient heureux d'avoir trouver l'autre moitié de leurs âmes, ils auraient toujours besoin d'une mission à accomplir, d'un destin à suivre. Ils étaient nés par la main du destin avec une seule raison d'être jusqu'à ce que leurs buts soient accomplis. Ils ne pouvaient vivre sans chemin à suivre et sans destin à réaliser. Ils venaient juste de s'en créer un.

Miroku, Sango et Shippô étaient encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et du monde que Haru avait ouvert pour eux. Il y aurait tant à faire s'ils faisaient le choix de suivre le couple. Pourtant... c'était parfait pour eux qui avaient comme Inuyasha déjà accomplis leur mission sur cette terre.

Ils devaient trouver un moyen de fermer ce puits... un moyen de remettre ce monde comme il se devait d'être. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il adviendrait des humains déjà ici. Mais Miroku espérait que le couple aurait une idée pour qu'ils survivent et peut-être soient intégrés à la race des démons. Après tout les demi-démons n'étaient pas rare. Quelques uns de plus seraient comme le commencement d'une nouvelle race de démons. Il était même possible que les humains puissent entrer dans le monde des démons comme étant une race de démon en soit-même. Bien qu'il serait difficile de faire accepter ça au peuple des hommes.

Sango avait les même pensées mais en plus elle se demandait si elle avait commis un crime contre les autres démons en les chassant toutes ces années. Sauf qu'elle n'avait tué que ceux qui attaquaient les humains... elle espérait juste qu'aucun de ces démons n'ait eut de justes raisons d'attaquer ou cela ferait d'elle une meurtrière. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Shippô regardait son père adoptif avec fierté. Inuyasha avait survécu tellement de choses. Et maintenant il était marié, prêt à fonder une famille dans laquelle le kizune avait été accepté. Shippô était leur premier enfant même s'il n'était pas de leur sang. Il rêvait déjà d'un temps où les visions de Haru se réaliseraient et où les démons seraient à nouveaux chez eux dans ce monde qu'on leur avait volé. Alors le jeune démon aurait peut-être des frères et soeurs sur qui veiller. Et sa propre famille qu'il fonderait et dont il espérait qu'elle aurait autant de promesse de bonheur que le couple devant lui avait.

Il fallait fermer le puits.

o

o

o

* * *

**Note auteur: Pas la moindre idée d'où m'est venue l'idée pour ce chapitre mais elle semblait parfaite au moment d'écrire... est-ce qu'elle l'était? **


	6. Nobles races

**Le coeur d'un Phénix**

**Slash et Crossover (MPREG dans un lointain futur)**

**Note Auteur: La logique des muses est impénétrable. Donc.... je ne saurai jamais pourquoi maintenant et cette histoire.... au lieu des autres que je voulais updater. En même temps, j'avais le début de ce chapitre depuis un bon moment puisque je l'avais commencé pour vous l'offrir à noël.... ce que je n'avais pas pu faire à la fin....**

**Comme j'ai dis: muses.... logique.... bon d'accord elles ont autant de logique que moi (ce qui veut dire aucune).... ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient (sauf la trame de l'histoire et les idées avec lesquelles ma muse m'assomme.)

* * *

**Chap.6: Nobles races  
**

o

o

o

HP/I

o

o

o

Sesshômaru, Lord des terres de l'Ouest, dernier roi des démons chiens, et maître de sa lignée, était assis noblement sur son trône. Droit, fier, et son visage impassible comme si rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui n'avait d'importance... ce qui était le cas. Car rien au monde ne pouvait compter à ses yeux qui n'ait à voir avec son sang et la préservation de son héritage.

Il était né pour gouverner le pouvoir que ses ancêtres démons chiens avaient conquis. Il était royal et le dernier pur sang de sa race.

Et bien qu'il ait un demi-frère, celui-ci n'avait que la moitié de son sang et de ce fait que la moitié de son respect. Mais le fait était que son frère était sous sa responsabilité et donc Sesshômaru se devait de veiller sur lui. Et comme il lui avait été enseigné par leur défunt père, la seule méthode pour parvenir à garder son frère en vie et en sécurité, était de lui apprendre à être fort. Car il pouvait toujours venir un temps où le roi démon ne serait pas à ses côtés pour le protéger.

Il y avait toujours un moment dans la vie des enfants d'un clan, où ils devaient affronter le danger seuls. C'est ce que Sesshômaru avait voulu enseigner à son frère. Malheureusement, le demi-lien qui était le leur, avait fait que le Lord avait peu de patience et peu de respect pour le plus jeune. Il y avait aussi, responsable de bon nombre de leurs conflits, la peine de la perte de leurs deux familles: leur père, et leurs deux mères.

Sesshômaru en avait longtemps voulu à son père de s'être remarié, et encore plus avec une humaine, réduisant ainsi le pouvoir du sang des démons chiens. Son père avait échoué dans la tâche de préserver leur noble lignée dans sa pureté et sa force. Mais l'amour que le nouveau Lord portait à son prédécesseur était tel... qu'il ne pouvait porter la faute sur lui sous peine d'en venir à le haïr. Aussi avait-il choisit de reporter sa rancoeur sur celle qui avait séduit son père: la princesse mortelle.

Et par elle, sur tous ceux de son sang... par elle, il en était venu à haïr son propre frère.

Pourtant... moitié du sang de son frère était pareil au sien, et cette part était aimée. Et ce conflit intérieur qui le rongeait l'avait vu poursuivre et combattre son frère dans l'excuse de l'entraîner à survivre. Quoiqu'il avait toujours laissé entendre à son frère qu'il le tuerait un jour. En vérité, le plus jeune était son dernier lien à leur race de démon et la dernière trace du passage sur cette terre de leur père. Donc, Inuyasha, prince démon, frère du Lord de l'Ouest, était sans le savoir précieux à une personne.

Mais cette personne ne pensait pas voir le jour où le plus jeune gagnerait son respect au point d'être enfin accepté, aimé, et reconnu par lui. Sesshômaru ne croyait pas que Inuyasha deviendrait enfin une part entière de leur famille royale, ni qu'il serait plus qu'un demi-lien à surveiller. Il ne pouvait savoir les changements qui allaient bientôt venir.

Perdu dans ses pensées sur la seule chose importante à ses yeux, le roi démon ne prêtait qu'une oreille aux membres de sa cour et à ceux qui venaient demander audience. Leurs chagrins, leurs problèmes, seraient réglés plus tard, dans la solitude de son bureau, quand il se pencherait sur les documents remplis par ses servants sur les différents cas à réviser. Quand les voix râleuses et insignifiantes auraient cessé de le distraire.

Pour la première fois en de longues années de ces interminables doléances, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit.

Un démon en armure, l'un des gardes royaux qui parcouraient les alentours du château, entra en courant et poussant les pauvres bougres qui bloquaient son passage.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un garde venait en plein milieu d'une cession. Mais c'était certes la première fois que l'un d'eux avait une attitude aussi peu digne de leur station. Sesshômaru s'était assuré que la garde royale donnerait un exemple quasi militaire à la population. Ils étaient des démons, et donc déjà sujets à une hiérarchie dans laquelle certains avaient plus de pouvoirs ou étaient plus terrifiants. Ceux que le Lord avait choisi étaient simplement les plus réfléchis et les plus dangereux de son peuple.

Du même niveau que les ninjas humains. Enfin.... cent fois plus puissants dans ce même style. L'armure étant faite d'écaille de démon dragon, elle était d'une légèreté insurpassable. Une rareté que seul Sesshômaru avait à sa disposition et qui faisait de lui l'envie des Lords des autres domaines.

Hors, s'il avait des gardes réputés être d'une mentalité forte et digne, ayant les armes et armures de leur station ainsi qu'un comportement impeccable.... que faisait ce garde à courir comme un paysan? Quoique le voir repousser ceux qui venaient de passer des heures à se plaindre de tout et de rien, était très agréable.

"Majesté!" S'exclama le garde, s'agenouillant dans un même mouvement empli de grâce. Il restait peut-être un rien de dignité dans ce démon.

Sesshômaru se leva lentement et s'arrêta devant le garde, relevant d'une griffe acérée le visage baissé de l'autre. Il tint le démon dans cette position pour une bonne minute, observant avec fascination le combat que l'autre menait pour recomposer ce masque d'efficacité qu'il était censé ne jamais quitter.

"Majesté." Reprit le garde plus calmement. Conscient qu'il venait sûrement de commettre la pire erreur de sa carrière, et prêt à en payer le prix dés que son message serait passé. "L'une des cavernes Nord vient de s'effondrer. Le clan des dragons y avait déjà déposé les oeufs de leur prochaine couvée. Trois cents plus les cinquante jeunes démons qui devaient réchauffer les pierres. Ainsi que trois des sages femmes."

Sesshômaru retira sa griffe si brusquement qu'il coupa le garde, évitant de peu l'un des muscles les plus important. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Rien ne comptait plus que les dragons. Il serait temps plus tard de se demander pourquoi les cavernes les plus solides de leurs terres avaient cédées.

Plus tard ils pourraient enquêter sur ce qui était censé être impossible.

Pour l'instant, ils devaient sauver l'un des plus importants clans de démons de leur monde. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de les perdre comme ils l'avaient fait tant de siècles auparavant avec les démons lunes. Les dragons étaient seconds dans cette hiérarchie qui avaient déjà perdu les premiers d'entre eux.

Sesshômaru s'élança hors de la pièce, donnant des ordres à tous ceux qui croisaient sa route, réunissant en un étrange groupe de secours ceux qui s'étaient trouvés dans la salle du trône. Car aucun démons, qu'il soit royal ou au plus bas, ne laisserait un tel événement passé sans agir. S'il y avait bien une chose que les démons avaient tous en commun: c'était le respect donné à un certain nombre, et la protection qu'ils assuraient à ceux qui étaient le trésor de leur monde.

Si les dragons mourraient, plus de la moitié de la population de démon suivrait. Beaucoup dépendaient d'eux pour vivre. Beaucoup savaient aussi que si la magie des dragons quittait ce monde, les naissances se feraient moindre parmi les démons. Les humains ignoraient ce fait, parce que les démons le leur avaient caché. Le pouvoir des démons dragons assurait la fertilité de nombreuses autres races de dragons.

Ils faisaient tous parti d'un équilibre précoce. Chaque démon donnant ses dons à la trame du monde. Les démons lunes avaient été précieux... Les démons dragons l'étaient tout autant.

Sesshômaru ne doutait pas un instant que des humains étaient responsables. Car aucun démon ne s'en prendrait jamais aux dragons. Et si les humains étaient si proches... et s'ils arrivaient aussi facilement à détruire le reste du monde des démons.... il restait peu d'espoir de survit à la race démon.

Le lord de l'Ouest n'ignorait pas qu'une grande part d'espoir avait été réduite en cendres à la mort des démons chiens dont il portait le sang. Car ils étaient l'une des races guerrières qui avait maintenu les humains à l'écart.

Sans plus aucun guérisseurs, sans plus aucun guerriers... et s'ils échouaient à sauver les dragons, sans plus aucune chance de se reproduire... Leur monde allait sombrer.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sesshômaru souhaitait vraiment que son frère soit à ses côtés. Qu'ensemble ils puissent se lever contre l'ennemi et protéger leurs plus grands alliés. Que les démons chiens à nouveau se lèvent pour u monde mourant.

Mais il savait que cet espoir là aussi lui serait refusait. De par toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commis à l'encontre d'Inuyasha, il avait poussé le demi-démon directement dans les bras d'une humaine prêtresse. Celle-la même qui n'avait pour désir que de faire disparaître tous les démons.

Le Lord de l'Ouest sauta sur son char volant, attrapant son serviteur fidèle au passage. Jaken croassa d'indignation avant de pâlir brusquement en voyant qui l'avait saisi et l'expression meurtrière sur le visage de son maître. Le petit youkai à l'apparence d'un crapaud retint son petit chapeau noir que le décollage avait failli faire s'envoler. Pour la première fois, aucun mot ne passa sa bouche. Ni sagesse, ni idiotie, rien qu'un total silence.

Le petit être s'accrocha à ce maître qu'il respectait plus que tout. Sans savoir ce qui se passait, il pouvait sentir qu'une chose terrible était arrivée. Il ne sut à quel point qu'en arrivant au-dessus des grandes cavernes au nord de leurs terres. A la place de l'une d'entre elles n'était plus qu'un immense cratère dans lequel ne restait plus qu'un étrange dôme de pierre comme scellées les une aux autres après un grand feu.

Un rayon d'espoir naquit en lui après la première terreur pour les démons dragons qu'il savait être là. Le dôme pouvait très bien être un refuge de dernière minute créé pour abriter des survivants.

Mais même là, l'espace était si réduit qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'un grand nombre soit encore vivant. Sans parler de la réserve d'air limitée dans un si petit espace.

A ses côtés, son maître affichait toute l'horreur de la situation. Car lui et les dragons qui s'étaient rassemblés autour du dôme, avaient compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas sauver ceux enfermés dans ce piège mortel. Une fois soumise à un feu de dragon aussi fort, rien, pas même le feu d'un autre dragon, ne pouvait la détruire.

Comment pourraient-ils faire sortir les victimes de là?

L'un des démons dragons tomba à genou devant Sesshômaru. Il était grand, son peuple ayant toujours dépassé les deux mètres. Son visage un mélange harmonieux d'humain et dragon. Quoique avant l'arrivée des humains sur la terre, ils n'avaient jamais rien eu pour comparer leurs apparences.

Un corps humain, parcouru d'écailles, avec une longue queue de dragon, un visage aux contours fins mais des yeux et un museau de dragons pour mieux cracher leur feu. Les humains disaient que les démons ayant quelques uns de leurs traits avaient cherché à les copier pour les envahir, mais avaient échoués.

Stupide idée. C'étaient les humains qui avaient envahis, et eux qui ressemblaient vaguement aux nobles races de démons. Les humains étaient des monstres destructeurs. Tous les démons le savaient.

Le démons à ses pieds avaient la voix tremblante d'émotions lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui:

"Majesté... Lord de l'Ouest et gardien de nos cavernes... je requiert assistance pour mon peuple."

Il était un temps où cet appel aurait suffit à faire surgir tous les démons chiens du monde entier. Le pouvoir d'une telle requête était tel qu'une grande magie pouvait les transporter immédiatement aux côtés de ceux qui avaient besoin d'eux.

Mais les démons chiens n'étaient plus et seul Sesshômaru restait. Seul présent et ignorant d'un moyen pour sauver la noble race.

Pourtant... la seconde même où la phrase fut finie, une intense lumière surgit du sol à quelques centimètres d'eux. Un dôme de lave se leva de terre, comme un feu soufflé par des dragons. Puis le liquide brûlant retomba en un cercle et s'enfonça à nouveau d'où il était sorti.

Il avait seulement laissé derrière lui... ceux que la magie de l'appel avait appelé.

Sesshômaru tourna des yeux incrédules et choqués vers les nouveaux venus. Il aurait reconnut l'un des deux individus n'importe sans aucun doute... si ce n'était que l'être en question était si différent à présent. Ayant perdu, semblait-il ce que Sesshômaru avait tant haï. Et ayant gagné en même temps le droit de répondre à l'appel.

Mais cette seule personne pourrait-elle vraiment aider? Et qui était cet autre individu accroché à son bras?

Sesshômaru avaient tant de questions à l'esprit. La seule à laquelle il donna voit fut:

"Trouve un moyen de sortir les dragons du dôme!" Et si cela avait tout d'un ordre.... personne n'y prêta grande attention. La terreur sur le visage du maître de l'Ouest n'avait plus été vue sur le visage d'un de la race démon chien depuis le temps de la grande maladie... depuis la disparition des démons lunes.

Le nouveau venu savait en voyant cette expression inattendue, qu'il y avait plus important qu'une dispute sur le ton qui avait été utilisé. Se tournant vers le désastre qu'était devenue la caverne, il réalisa l'urgence de ce moment. Il avait beau n'avoir vu ces terres qu'une courte période de sa vie, il avait appris qui habitait là, et ce qu'ils représentaient. C'était la seule chose que Sesshômaru lui avait enseigné sur les diverses races démons les plus nobles.

Tout ce qu'il savait sur les autres démons, il l'avait appris sur le tas dans ses voyages, ou aidé par un petit nombre de demi-démons qui avaient eu pitié de lui.

Mais les dragons... les dragons devaient être protégés de tous temps. Et maintenant était plus temps que jamais.


	7. Les trois piliers

**Le coeur d'un Phénix**

**Slash et Crossover (MPREG dans un lointain futur)**

**Note Auteur: **

Lunicorne: J'ai suivi ton conseil: relu mes histoires et suivi mes envies. Étant donné que je vais mieux, j'ai été heureuse de revoir ma muse toute cette après-midi ^^ Fumseck n'est pas pour ce chapitre, mais oui, Haru va le revoir d'ici peut-être deux à trois chapitres plus loin ^^

J'ai passé de longues heures à écrire, et ciel ce que ça m'avait manqué. Je ne vais pas, bien sûr, recommencer à écrire toutes mes histoires en même temps. Je reste fatiguée d'avoir été malade. Mais mon moral est remonté, ce qui m'a aidé à faire ce chapitre. Un cadeau pour tous ceux qui lisent et attendent, que ce soit pour cette histoire ou les autres histoires.

**ICI: Résolution du chapitre précédent. Comment les démons dragons seront sauvés. Comme ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écris dans cette histoire, j'espère ne pas avoir loupé le retour... laissez moi une revue si vous pouvez (ou voulez ^^).**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient (sauf la trame de l'histoire et les idées avec lesquelles ma muse m'assomme.)

* * *

**Chap.7: Démons Lune, Démons Dragons, Démons phénix: les trois piliers.**

o

o

o

HP/I

o

o

o

Le voyage était presque à son terme. Le trajet rendu plus court par l'urgence créée par la découverte du danger que représentait le puits. Le groupe de démons et humains avait volé au-dessus de tout obstacle, grâce au chat démon Kirara. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de suivre le protocole de présentation des mariés, qui les aurait forcés à marcher pour au moins la seconde moitié du chemin. Ils rattraperaient ce choix d'une manière ou d'une autre... plus tard, lorsqu'ils auraient le temps.

Lors de l'un de leurs arrêts, pour permettre à Kirara de se reposer, un feu intense surgit aux pieds d'Inuyasha et son époux. Ils furent tous deux entourés en un instant avant que les flammes retournent dans la terre, ne laissant rien d'autre qu'un cercle brûlé vide de toute vie... vide de ces deux vies si précieuses à tous ceux présents.

Et pendant que leurs amis essayaient de comprendre ce qui s'était produit, et de se rassurer par le lien que Shippô avait avec ses parents adoptifs qu'ils étaient vivants... les deux mariés se retrouvaient soudains face à des centaines de démons, à l'extérieur des cavernes des terres de l'Ouest.

Inuyasha s'était figé, ses bras enserrant son époux dans une étreinte protectrice. La première chose qu'il vit n'avait rien de rassurant pour lui, étant donné l'expérience qu'il avait eu avec son frère par le passé. Durant cette seconde, il ne pouvait que penser que Sesshômaru avait découvert le mariage et avait mal pris la révélation. Les forçant à apparaître face à lui pour les punir. Une seconde peut durer une éternité quand elle est remplie de peur. Et en ce moment, Inuyasha craignait plus que tout de ne pas être assez puissant pour défendre son âme soeur.

Mais la seconde passa. Et la voix froide, étrangement brisée, du souverain de l'Ouest s'éleva.

"Trouve un moyen de sortir les dragons du dôme!" Et si cela avait tout d'un ordre... Inuyasha n'y prêta grande attention. La terreur sur le visage du maître de l'Ouest était si vaste que le jeune démon se figea encore plus. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir cette expression sur le visage de son frère aîné. Et pourtant... elle était là.

Se tournant vers le désastre qu'était devenue la caverne, il réalisa l'urgence de ce moment. Il avait beau n'avoir vu ces terres qu'une courte période de sa vie, il avait appris qui habitait là, et ce qu'ils représentaient. C'était la seule chose que Sesshômaru lui avait enseigné sur les diverses races démons les plus nobles.

Tout ce qu'il savait sur les autres démons, il l'avait appris sur le tas dans ses voyages, ou aidé par un petit nombre de demi-démons qui avaient eu pitié de lui.

Mais les dragons... les dragons devaient être protégés de tous temps. Et maintenant était plus temps que jamais.

Mais que pouvait-il faire? Lui, le chien démon qui n'avait regagné la pureté de son sang que récemment? Lui, qui n'avait pas plus de pouvoir que son frère qui était aussi figé que lui face au désastre?

Un silence assourdissant s'abattit parmi la foule. Voir ces deux princes guerriers, les deux derniers de leur race (et plus tard ils se demanderaient comment le plus jeune avait perdu sa part humaine), paralysé et sans aucun pouvoir pour les sauver, était plus qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait supporter. Ils étaient perdus. La mort pouvait bien venir en cet instant, car la fin de leur monde était venue.

Soudain, Inuyasha senti son époux s'arracher de ses bras. Il ressenti une nouvelle peur, de voir son frère abattre toute sa rage à la perte à venir sur celui qui lui était le plus précieux.

Mais la paralysie qui avait prit les deux frères était telle que Haru pu profiter de ses précieuses secondes. Le démon phénix poussa l'oeuf du démon lune dans les bras toujours ouverts d'Inuyasha, courba sa tête respectueusement en direction de Sesshômaru, puis s'avança avec détermination vers le dôme qu'entouraient des centaines de démons. Haru passa les dragons agenouillés au sol en désespoir, leur lançant un regard empli de confidence. Il s'infiltra dans la foule jusqu'à atteindre les pierres encore chaudes du feu dragon.

Sans attendre, et sans laisser à qui que ce soit le temps de réagir, Haru posa ses mains nues sur les pierres brûlantes. Et tous, y compris le souverain de ces terres, retinrent leur souffle, sûrs que l'inconnu allait être incinéré par la puissance de la magie qui parcourait toujours le dôme. Car aucun autre démon qu'un démon dragon, ne pouvait toucher ce que leur feu avait atteint.

Cependant, l'inconnu posa ses mains... sans que rien n'arrive. Alors que Sesshômaru ouvrait la bouge pour interroger les nouveaux venus, le corps de l'inconnu se mit à luire de plus en plus fort. Au début, simple lumière vibrante comme un rayon de soleil, qui devint un véritable bouclier de flammes. Le Seigneur de l'Ouest ne reconnaissait pas ce démon et n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une race qui pouvait approcher ainsi le feu dragon. L'apparence même du jeune démon était un total mystère, ne correspondant à aucun dessin des grands livres de l'histoire des démons. Et le fait que l'intrus soit arrivé avec son frère aurait du l'inquiéter, comme il l'était toujours lorsqu'un 'ami' d'Inuyasha entrait dans sa vie.

Cette inquiétude n'eut pas le temps de surgir. Le feu qui entourait l'inconnu, toujours plus fort, était comme une onde rassurante dans l'esprit des démons autour d'eux. Sesshômaru se sentait aussi... protégé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait reconnaître qu'il avait face à lui un être bien plus puissant. A la différence près qu'il ne ressentait ni le besoin d'attaquer l'autre dans un désir de montrer lequel des deux était plus fort, ni celui de prouver que ce territoire n'appartenait qu'à lui. Au contraire, il avait cette même impression qu'en présence des dragons: celle d'avoir l'un des piliers protecteurs du monde démon face à lui. Sauf... qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que deux piliers: les démons lunes et les démons dragons... les démons chiens n'étant pas un pilier, tout juste des veilleurs des piliers du monde.

Et ici se tenait un être qui... à leurs yeux à tous, ne pouvait être autre chose qu'un pilier. Sans appartenir ni à la race Lune, ni à la race Dragon.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un murmure qui se transforma en chant. La voix était sublime. Douce, masculine, mélodique. Et elle venait de l'inconnu. Sesshômaru remarqua son jeune frère se balancer d'un pied à l'autre, comme tiraillé entre un désir d'aller en avant vers cette voix et le besoin de rester à sa place en arrière. Étonnamment, Inuyasha finit par encrer ses pieds au sol, assurant son emprise sur ce que le Lord de l'Ouest reconnu comme étant un oeuf.

Un oeuf? Dans les bras de son frère? Ce ne pouvait être un petit, un enfant qu'il aurait eu... sauf si... les signes se firent enfin clair. Quoique cela n'expliquait pas la perte d'humanité, cela expliquait le changement d'aura de son frère, ainsi que le lien que le Lord pouvait sentir maintenant que la peur s'atténuait en lui. Son jeune frère... s'était marié. Un mariage que le Lord n'avait pas arrangé, ni n'avait donné son accord pour. Une part de lui était pleine de rage du manque de respect que son frère avait ainsi affiché, de l'affront même qu'était cette action de sa part. L'autre part prenait en compte le pouvoir de l'apparent époux qu'avait trouvé Inuyasha. Quelque chose, venu de cette présence de flamme de l'être, poussait tous ses instincts de côtés. L'empêchant de prendre insulte à ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait plus important.

Il y avait cet oeuf que tenait son frère et qui ne lisait à ses sens ni comme un chien démon, ni comme l'inconnu... et qui pourtant avait le même sens de pilier du monde de l'inconnu.

Il y avait surtout... les actions de ce mystérieux pilier. Actions qui les rassuraient tous. Leur monde allait-il être sauvé?

De son côté, Haru se concentrait sur la vie qu'il sentait à l'intérieur de cette prison de pierre. Sur l'air de plus en plus rare et le sentiment de mort qui commençait à prendre place. Il pressa ses mains un peu plus sur la surface chaude. La magie des dragons qu'il touchait ne le heurtait pas. Elle était compatible avec la sienne. Chaude, aimante, soutenante. Famille, amour, vie. Il ne laisserait pas ces vies s'éteindre. Les démons dragons, son esprit lui soufflait des mémoires des phénix auxquels il était lié, ne devaient pas mourir.

Haru lia sa magie à celle qui avait créé le dôme, et commencé à 'lever' les pierres scellées. Et comme il n'était pas assez fort pour la tâche à accomplir, il passa ce qu'il voyait par le lien qui l'unissait à son peuple phénix, et demanda de l'aide. Il savait qu'à travers lui, les nobles créatures pourraient agir. Tous les phénix du couloir entre les mondes, tous ceux qui étaient dans d'autres mondes, enverraient leurs pouvoirs en passant par lui. Eux qui ne s'étaient jamais réunis en un même monde, et n'avait jamais unis leurs forces pour un même monde, n'hésiteraient pas à réagir à cette possible perte. Car, la mémoire des phénix remontait à l'aube des temps, et en elle se trouvaient ces souvenirs que chaque race démons était en soi un piliers d'équilibre pour l'existence de tous les mondes. Que sans les démons, la nature n'aurait aucun porte parole.

La nature serait aussi muette que dans tous ces mondes où seuls des humains vivaient. La nature... mourraient alors, petit à petit, sans aucun espoir de survie. Et à chaque monde qui perdait ses démons, la trame des mondes perdait de sa force. La fin d'un monde n'était alors que le premier pas vers la fin de tous les mondes.

Et pour une raison inconnue, ce monde-ci, cette maison qu'avait choisit Haru, était au centre de l'existence de plusieurs mondes.

Le couloir entre les mondes disparaîtrait avec le reste des mondes. Et bien que les phénix puissent vivre, survivre, dans l'infinité d'un univers sans étoiles, ils ne laisseraient rien détruire ces mondes qu'ils avaient appris à aimer et respecter. Ces mondes auxquels ils s'étaient liés et dont la fin causerait en eux une incroyable douleur.

Et en effet, comme le savait Haru, le feu en lui grandit, vivifié par la magie de toute sa race. Par chaque clan en plus de celui qui était le sien. A l'ordre de vie s'ajouta l'ordre des guerriers, l'ordre des guérisseurs, l'ordre des créateurs, l'ordre de mort, l'ordre des gardiens... tant d'ordres que ses rêves récents lui avaient appris à reconnaître. Et pourtant, au moment où leurs liens se renforçaient pour sauver les dragons, toutes les connaissances, tout ce que Haru aurait appris avec le temps... s'infiltra dans ses mémoires, se gravant dans un vent de feu dans tout son être. Le transformant plus que sa 'naissance' de démon ne l'avait fait.

Haru ne pouvait être le même après ce moment. Et avec lui, Inuyasha lui-même était changé aussi. Tandis que Haru devenait le gardien des connaissances de toute sa race, son époux devenait le gardien du gardien. Tous deux changés pour le meilleur de leurs deux peuples. Car ce pas qu'avait prit Haru pour sauver les démons dragons, était le premier pour sauver les races de démons du monde. Et en acceptant et aimant Haru, Inuyasha faisait le choix de l'aider, de partager cette tâche avec lui.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Haru changeait l'univers par ses propres choix et non en étant manipulé. Et de ce fait, sa vie était modifiée.

Le pouvoir qui submergea le jeune démon, s'étendit en lui puis hors de lui... recouvrant, pierre par pierre, l'entièreté du dôme.

Les démons qui étaient venus essayer de secourir en vain les dragons, tombèrent à genou sous la puissance de la magie inconnue. Seuls restaient debout les deux êtres que le pouvoir caressait avec amour: les deux âmes soeurs qui s'étaient unies depuis peu.

Lentement, écoutant les suppliques muettes de Haru, les pierres scellées se soulevaient de terre. A l'exception du sol sur lequel reposaient les oeufs prisonniers et leurs quelques gardiens adultes et semi adultes. Ce sol qui avait été uni au reste du dôme dans la tentative de sauver les oeufs dont étaient responsables les sages femmes dragons et les jeunes réquisitionnés pour garder la caverne chaude... ce sol se craquelait, se séparait des autres pierres, restant encré à la terre tandis que le reste de la prison s'élevait dans les airs.

Et sous les yeux de centaines de démons, ce qui avait été la caverne montait toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, ils aient accès à ceux qu'ils étaient venus sauver. Et dans un même élan, provoqué par la certitude que le dôme ne resterait pas éternellement dans le ciel, tous s'élancèrent pour récupérer avec tendresse les oeufs et leurs gardiens épuisés. Les retirant de leur enfer aussi vite que le permettait l'attention qu'ils devaient prêter à ne pas détruire les oeufs déjà fragilisés par les fortes doses de magie qui les avaient touchés dans les dernières heures.

Les démons dragons avaient étendus des peaux offertes par les autres races. Réchauffées par un feu léger, elles accueillirent bientôt tous les oeufs récupérés. Des gardes dragons porteraient les sages femmes et jeunes dragons qui dormiraient sûrement pour des jours voir des semaines à cause de toute l'énergie déployée à garder leurs couvées en vie.

Quand le dernier démon sortit le dernier oeuf du cratère de l'ancienne caverne, Haru commença à laisser descendre sa lourde charge. Et avec elle, il se séparait d'un peu du pouvoir que lui avait prêté son peuple. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que sa seule magie. Il ressentit un terrible vide qui ne dura qu'un instant, avant qu'un bras puissant ne l'entoure de derrière. Alors seulement il se laissa aller contre le torse de son bien-aimé. Reconnaissant contre son flan, la douceur de l'oeuf que son époux avait protégé pour lui.

Haru respira profondément... et s'endormit dans cette même position. Confiant qu'Inuyasha veillerait sur lui.

Le jeune démon chien s'agenouilla, entraînant la créature endormie dans ses bras à terre. Là, il déposa l'oeuf dans les bras de l'endormi, le sécurisant en place à l'aide du kimono de son époux, avant de soulever ses deux charges dans ses bras. Il se tourna alors sur une scène dont il se rappellerait pour le restant de ses jours. Pour la première fois de son existence, les sujets de son frère étaient courbés devant lui. Et bien que le respect soit en grande part pour son mari, une autre part était pour lui. Car tous s'étaient rendus compte que les deux démons étaient unis. Et s'ils ne l'avaient pas été, l'appel des dragon n'aurait fait venir personne. Et personne n'aurait pu les sauver tous.

Il y avait de la curiosité mêlée au respect dans leurs regards. L'envie de savoir qui était ce pilier sauveur, et comment ces deux êtres s'étaient trouvés et mariés. Le besoin de savoir d'où étaient venues toutes ces voies qui s'étaient unies à celle de l'inconnu pendant qu'il sauvait la race des dragons.

Tant de questions dans leurs esprits.

L'un des démons s'avança, brisant le silence de ses pas. Le Lord de l'Ouest parcouru la distance qui le séparait de son frère. L'une de ses mains se posa sur le visage changé du plus jeune démons chien, et l'autre se courba sur le visage endormi de leur sauveur. Il y avait dans ces gestes une acceptation de leur union. Bien qu'il reste beaucoup de chose à clarifier. Ce jour avait tout changé.


	8. Le feu de l'Univers

**Le coeur d'un Phénix**

**Slash et Crossover (MPREG dans un lointain futur)**

**Note Auteur: MERCI à **Demone30 ** qui m'a relancé plusieurs fois par messages pour que j'écrive la suite. Et qui m'a rappelé combien de personnes attendaient depuis si longtemps un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée de tout ce temps sans nouvelles. Ma muse est partie et comme beaucoup d'entre vous doivent le savoir une fois qu'on s'arrête d'écrire il est difficile de revenir, de retrouver le fil d'une histoire, ou d'avoir la motivation de la reprendre.**

**Je n'abandonne pas même si des mois passe sans rien d'écrit.**

**Comme promis à Demone30: depuis dimanche et tous les jours pendant 7 jours je me mettrais devant une page blanche pour essayer d'écrire un nouveau chapitre. Bien sûr tu pensais sûrement ne pouvoir espérer qu'un chapitre. Mais en deux jours (environ 10 heures d'écritures) j'ai accompli un miracle avec ce chapitre... un long chapitre ^^ et je continuerai à me mettre devant une page blanche jusqu'à la fin des 7 jours. Au cas où je pourrais vous offrir un autre chapitre. Je vais essayer, mais encore une fois je ne promets rien.**

**Pour VOUS TOUS: MERCI à chacun d'entre vous: de lire cette histoire et de l'aimer, de laisser des revues ou juste de me mettre en alerte ou favoris. MERCI de toute la gentillesse et la patience dont vous faites preuve avec moi. Vous êtes des anges et je vous adore tous.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chap.8: Le feu de l'Univers**

o

o

o

HP/I

o

o

o

Haru dormait profondément depuis plus d'une semaine, allongé sur le lit de leurs chambres royales. Inuyasha l'avait veillé constamment à part pour le premier jour de leur arrivée qu'il avait passé à répondre aux questions de son frère. Il avait pris sur lui de faire face au Seigneur de L'Ouest sans son époux. Il aurait pu retarder la rencontre en suivant le rituel de présentation que tout couple marié devait accomplir normalement mais avait choisi de faire autrement.

Ainsi, lorsque Haru se réveillerait il n'aurait plus qu'à être mené devant Sesshômaru et attendre d'être accepté officiellement... ou non.

Inuyasha ne doutait pas, après les longues heures à raconter sa rencontre avec Haru et leur union, sans compter ce qu'avait accompli Haru en sauvant les dragons, que son frère donnerait au démon phénix tout le respect qui lui était du.

Il n'était plus vraiment inquiet de la réaction de son frère aîné à l'annonce de son mariage. Les circonstances étaient en faveur du jeune couple. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance.

Ce qui ferait le plus plaisir à Haru cependant était la vue étonnante d'un palace rempli de petits démons dragons. Car une partie des oeufs sauvés une semaine plus tôt avait éclos. Saturés de magie durant le drame qui avait pris place, certains oeufs avaient subis une croissance accélérée. Et depuis quelques jours on pouvait voir démons dragons et autres races de démons qui étaient venu les aider, portant des miniatures de démons dragons. C'était surprenant et apportait un fort sentiment d'accomplissement et de joie à tous ceux qui avaient envahis le palais du Seigneur de l'Ouest.

Sesshômaru n'avait pas protesté le nombre croissant de démons parce qu'il était tout aussi heureux qu'eux de voir le peuple pilier sain et sauf. De plus, le maître dragon, leur roi, avait demandé asile le temps d'assurer la sécurité d'un nouveau territoire pour eux. C'était un honneur qu'aucun démon ne refuserait jamais.

Inuyasha savait aussi que son frère aîné y gagnait en pouvoir aux yeux de tous les autres démons. Et au vue de ce que le mariage inattendu d'Inuyasha lui avait aussi apporté, Sesshômaru était devenu le plus puissant des Seigneurs démons.

Soupirant, Inuyasha se leva lentement de sa position au bord du grand lit, d'où il observait avec amour son époux. Il se dirigea vers le feu vibrant dans la vaste cheminée et plongea ses yeux dans les flammes. Depuis ce jour, une semaine plus tôt, le feu avait sur lui un effet encore plus rassurant, confortant. Il avait même découvert qu'aucun feu ne pouvait plus le brûler. Il semblait que son union à un phénix l'avait immunisé en quelque sorte.

Cependant, rien ne pourrait réchauffer son coeur plus que de voir deux magnifiques yeux verts s'ouvrir pour lui.

Comme pour répondre à son souhait, un murmure venu du lit attira son attention. Inuyasha se tourna et regarda avec humour les mains de Haru se poser sur l'oeuf de démon lune abrité dans une écharpe qui le tenait contre l'estomac du phénix. Haru murmurait des mots tendres et rassurants à la vie que contenait la coquille.

Puis, sentant sûrement le poids de son regard, le jeune démon tourna la tête vers le démon chien. Haru offrit alors un sourire éblouissant à son époux et il sembla à Inuyasha que le soleil venait de se lever à l'intérieur de leurs chambres.

Inuyasha se rapprocha du lit, s'allongeant doucement dés qu'il l'atteignit. Tourné sur le côté, un bras soutenant son visage, il ne réalisait même pas que son expression s'était illuminée autant que celle de Haru. Il posa sa main libre sur le visage tant aimé et caressa la joue qui s'y appuyait tendrement.

« As-tu bien dormi? »

« mmmm. » Acquiesça Haru.

Inuyasha rit. « As-tu rêvé de moi? »

« mmmm. » reprit Haru.

Inuyasha se pencha au-dessus de son bien-aimé et l'embrassa. Haru émit le même son de contentement.

Ce n'est qu'après un très long baisé, que les deux amoureux... comment appeler autrement ce jeune couple? Donc, ce n'est que de longues minutes plus tard qu'ils commencèrent à sortir de leur bulle de solitude. Même si revenir à la réalité de la vie était la dernière de leur envie.

« Ai-je dormi longtemps? »

« Une semaine. Tu avais épuisé ton énergie. »

« Les dragons? »

« Vont tous très bien. Y compris les petits qui sont venus au monde un peu en avance. Le palais est envahis de minuscules et très mignons bébés dragons. »

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux verts à cette nouvelle. Puis une étrange tristesse en pris la place. Inuyasha n'avait pas l'inattention de la laisser s'installer dans le coeur tant aimé.

« Dés que ton corps aura récupéré de ta métamorphose en démon, nous pourrons essayer d'avoir des petits. En attendant profitons en pour vivre à deux, pour être heureux ensemble. Nous avons le temps et nous pourrons même assurer l'avenir et la sécurité de notre famille avant de l'agrandir plus. » Déclara-t-il fermement.

Haru hocha la tête. Son plus grand désir était d'être aimé et d'aimer en retour, et ce voeu avait été réalisé. Ce qui lui manquait à présent était de fonder une famille avec son âme soeur. D'avoir des enfants qui partageraient une part de chacun d'eux. Le temps viendrait et il lui faudrait être patient pour cela.

Puis il se rappela la raison de leur empressement à rejoindre le palais de l'Ouest.

« Le puits! » S'exclama le jeune démon.

« Seigneur Sesshômaru est déjà en train de chercher un moyen de le fermer. » L'informa Inuyasha. Utilisant le titre de son frère en signe du respect qu'il voulait afficher pour lui. Il avait vu beaucoup trop de choses ces derniers jours pour ne pas saisir l'ampleur de ce qu'être Seigneur de l'Ouest voulait vraiment dire. Inuyasha avait finalement compris et accepté le pouvoir que son frère avait sur le monde des démons même s'il lui en voulait toujours pour toutes ces années dans son enfance où Sesshômaru ne l'avait pas protégé. Les querelles des plus récentes années ne comptaient pas autant parce que Inuyasha n'était plus un enfant sans défense.

« Tu lui a tout raconté? » Demanda Haru.

« je préférai ne pas perdre plus de temps. Et j'avais en main toutes les informations. Le problème maintenant est de trouver un moyen plus définitif que de boucher le trou ou de faire exploser le puits. Parce que quelqu'un pourrait toujours le remettre en état de notre côté ce qui rouvrirai le passage du côté de Kagome. »

« Nous devrions participer aux recherches. » Déclara Haru.

« Dés que tu sera en état de te lever sans t'effondrer. » Répondit son époux.

Haru secoua la tête avec indignation mais ne dis rien. Il savait que s'il essayait il ne tiendrait pas debout plus de dix secondes. Il était grandement affaibli par la dépense d'énergie nécessaire au sauvetage des dragons. Il n'était pas certain du temps qu'il lui faudrait pour recouvrir.

« Demain, je retournerai voir mon frère pour lui offrir mon aide. Pendant ce temps tu te reposera en vue de ta présentation officielle au Seigneur de l'Ouest. Quand ce sera fait tu pourra nous rejoindre. » Négocia Inuyasha.

« C'est raisonnable. » Admit le phénix. D'autant plus qu'il détenait encore le cadeau qu'il devait faire au frère de son mari. Et l'oeuf ne pourrait pas éclore tant qu'il n'aurait pas été lié à Sesshômaru.

o

o

o

Il fallu trois jours pour que Haru soit assez fort pour se lever. Et un jour après cela pour qu'il tienne plus que quelques minutes sur ses deux pieds.

Et même ainsi, ce n'est qu'avec le soutient infaillible de son époux qu'il put parcourir les couloirs du palais et rejoindre la salle du trône.

Au matin de la présentation, Inuyasha guida son époux dans le rituel de purification visant à effacer toute autre trace que celles associées à leur union. Haru devait apparaître dans ses plus beaux atours , fier et conscient des dons qu'il avait à offrir au clan dans lequel il entrait de par son mariage à Inuyasha. Il devrait se tenir droit malgré sa faiblesse et offrir le plus précieux trésor qu'il pourrait au Seigneur de l'Ouest. Sa force et ses talents devraient s'afficher de manière à faire oublier que l'union avait eu lieu sans l'accord de Sesshômaru, sans même sa connaissance.

Ayant séchés leurs corps et revêtis les kimonos et pantalons qu'ils avaient depuis le jours de leur mariage. Parés pour seuls bijoux des cordes dorées entourant leurs poignets gauches et signifiant leur union. Les deux démons quittèrent leurs chambres et s'avancèrent dans les couloirs richement décorés.

Haru portait en plus de ses vêtements une écharpe argentée couverte des flammes dansantes que sa magie avait créé pour réchauffer l'oeuf placé là. Toujours aussi minuscule et fragile, la coquille vibrait comme jamais auparavant. Haru savait que l'enfant à naître sentait le changement à venir. Le premier pas vers la naissance tant attendue.

Inuyasha garda ses bras autour de la taille de son époux tout le long du trajet, ne retirant son support qu'à l'embranchement qui les mènerait devant les portes de la salle du trône.

Côte à côte, les deux êtres s'approchèrent de leur destination. Deux gardes les saluèrent avec respect avant d'ouvrir les battants en grand devant eux.

La pièce était immense et abritait les nombreux visiteurs venus découvrir celui qui avait sauvé les dragons. La majorité des démons étaient les sujets du Seigneur de l'Ouest, le reste comprenait une partie de la court des dragons (une dizaine à peine puisque les autres étaient occupés à veiller et protéger leurs nouveaux nés et les oeufs toujours sous leurs gardes) ainsi que des ambassadeurs des autres démons souverains de leur monde et quelques demi-démons présents à la demande d'Inuyasha pour représenter ceux dont il était devenu le porte parole ces dernières années.

Bien qu'il ne soit plus l'un d'eux, étant devenu un pur démon, il avait continué de négocier pour eux durant ses discutions avec son frère et Sesshômaru avait nommé Inuyasha Seigneur des demi-démons en représailles lorsque son jeune frère avait choisi de l'agacer tant qu'il n'aurait pas changé d'avis sur ces êtres à peine à moitié démons.

Donc Inuyasha était officiellement responsable de tous les demi-démons du monde. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. La seule chose qui l'embêtait vraiment dans cette situation était que maintenant tous les démons qu'il croisait l'appelait Seigneur Inuyasha... s'était énervant et sans aucun doute la meilleure idée de vengeance qu'avait jamais eu son grand-frère. La vie était parfois injuste.

Pas à pas, égal à égal, sans que l'un ou l'autre n'avance plus vite ou ne marche en avant de l'autre, Les deux époux se présentaient devant la court de l'Ouest et ses invités.

Plus d'un souffle s'arrêta à la beauté qu'ils affichaient. Une beauté autant visuelle qu'en puissance ressentie. Leurs pouvoirs de démons dansaient à la surface de leurs peaux, les couronnant d'un halo que seules les royautés possédaient. Ils étaient plus qu'un couple présentant respect au chef de leur clan, plus qu'un nouveau Seigneur et son époux, plus que deux démons. Il y avait en eux et autour d'eux cette énergie que seuls les piliers de leur monde avaient montré jusque là, mêlée de ce qui faisait les Seigneur protecteur des piliers. Le tout avec une touche de douceur et de force qui venaient entièrement de l'inconnu qu'Inuyasha leur avait emmené.

Ces deux êtres étaient plus importants que les Piliers, plus importants que les Seigneurs démons, plus importants que tout ce qui avait vu le jour dans ce monde.

L'union des Piliers et des Seigneurs.

Avant ce jour Les Seigneurs avaient protégés les Piliers et les Piliers avaient protégés le monde. Jamais les deux n'avaient été unis, mariés, liés d'une manière aussi unique et définitive que ce que pouvaient sentir tous ceux présents.

Arrivés aux pieds des marches menant au trône sur lequel Sesshômaru se tenait droit et silencieux, Haru s'agenouilla. Inuyasha resta debout à ses côtés affichant son devoir de protecteur aux yeux de tous. Il ne laisserait rien, pas même une tradition de présentation, l'empêcher de veiller au bien être et à la sécurité de son bien aimé.

Haru quant à lui, ayant baissé les yeux au sol, signe muet d'excuse d'être entré dans une union sans l'accord du chef de clan de son mari, leva ses mains vers Sesshômaru. Paumes tendues vers le ciel, vides de tout présent ce qui choqua l'assemblée profondément jusqu'à ce que le jeune démon annonce:

« Mon premier présent n'est pas matériel, rien qui ne se verra à moins que vous n'en acceptiez toutes les conséquences mon souverain. » Haru nomma en une phrase l'importance du Seigneur dans sa vie tout en gardant la dignité du à un Pilier de leur communauté. Si le cadeau était refusé, et avec lui l'entrée de Haru dans le clan des démons chiens, personnes ne saurait jamais ce qu'il avait offert. Cela lui donnait un rang d'égalité avec le Seigneur de l'Ouest qu'aucun autre démon n'aurait eut le droit de posséder.

« Et quelles seraient les conséquences? » Prononça calmement Sesshômaru. Annonçant qu'il envisageait d'accepter l'offre mais qu'il ne le ferait pas à l'aveuglette non plus. Il était assez sage pour voir l'importance du jeune démon, mais aussi pour ne pas tout accepter au risque de blesser ses sujets par simple ignorance. Oui les pouvoirs du démon inconnu était désiré dans le clan du Seigneur. Non il n'accepterait pas d'être acheté pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Le présent devrait être digne du clan et de ses sujets. Devrait montrer le respect du au Seigneur, et aider à la protection de tous ceux sous sa responsabilité.

« Le gain de ce qui fut perdu et le don de ce qui pourra veiller sur le bien-être du second présent et tout ce que celui-ci donnera à notre monde. » Réponse plus cryptique n'avait existé avant ce jour.

Sesshômaru resta muet un long moment. Ceci n'avait rien d'une présentation normale dans laquelle on lui aurait tendu un cadeau visible aux yeux de tous et il aurait pris sa décision finale. Ce qui était offert avait pour seule utilité de montrer au reste du clan la valeur que le Seigneur ou chef de clan savait déjà être là. Le cadeau était une manière de dire 'voyez ce que je possède et peut partage avec le clan', 'voyez ce que vous gagnez à m'avoir avec vous'.

Cette fois-ci, tous avaient déjà vu ce que le démon avait eut à offrir au clan. Son pouvoir avait déjà été utilisé et était d'une telle valeur que certains avaient annoncés que suivre la tradition ne servirait à rien. Preuve avait déjà été donnée de la valeur du nouveau venu.

Cependant, ici se tenait le jeune démon, marié au jeune frère de Sesshômaru, et annonçant non pas un mais possiblement deux présents. Sans dévoiler ce qu'ils étaient mais sans non plus s'attendre à être accepté juste pour ses accomplissements passés. Offrir quelque chose maintenant était donné une chance au Seigneur de l'Ouest de le refuser. Ne rien offrir aurait été plus prudent de la part du jeune démon. Il n'aurait eu qu'à apparaître et Sesshômaru l'aurait inclus dans leur clan, ignorant le manque de respect que leur mariage en secret avait indiqué. Le démon était devenu trop précieux pour agir autrement.

S'il était prêt à donner quelque chose de plus, cela voulait dire qu'il avait encore bien plus de dons que ce dont avaient été témoin chaque démon présent prêt de la grotte des dragons. Cela voulait dire que Inuyasha, de par son union avec cet être, surpassait maintenant Sesshômaru en pouvoir sur le monde des démons et pouvait donc demander sa place en maître du territoire de l'Ouest. D'autant plus que le plus jeune des démons chiens était devenu purement démon.

En acceptant, Sesshômaru pouvait être responsable d'une lutte civile dans son propre clan. Entre ceux qui le respectaient et ceux qui préfèreraient son frère.

En refusant... Sesshômaru n'était pas sûr de ce que son clan perdrait, à part que ce serait monumental.

Le pour et le contre n'étaient même pas à égalité dans sa liste de possibilités. Le pour l'emportait largement.

Fermant les yeux, le Seigneur pris une profonde respiration capturant toutes les odeurs de la court et lisant par elles tous les secrets, forces et faiblesses de l'assemblée.

Sans ouvrir les yeux il déclara: « Bienvenue dans mon clan. » Par ces paroles et cette action de garder ses yeux fermés, il démontrait aux siens qu'il voyait plus que ce que sa vue seule ne permettait. Que rien ne pouvait rester cacher à ses sens et qu'il était sûr de lui et de ses choix. En énonçant clairement 'mon' clan, il leur disait aussi qu'il garderait le contrôle de ses terres, qu'elles étaient siennes et que rien, pas même son frère, ne pourrait lui prendre son héritage de naissance.

Sesshômaru s'était battu pour eux, il avait gagné le droit à ce que son père lui avait légué. Accepter le nouveau venu parmi eux était apporter de la force à leur clan, et non la faiblesse que d'autres y auraient vu.

Le Seigneur ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir des larmes dans les yeux du jeune Haru. Il y avait de la joie et du regret aussi. L'un était du au sentiment d'appartenance que Sesshômaru sentait grandir chez le jeune démon, l'autre n'avait rien à voir avec la cérémonie ou ses raisons. Haru semblait regretter ne jamais avoir été... accepté avant? Sesshômaru ne pouvait pas comprendre et ne comprendrait jamais que Haru aurait toujours en lui ce moment de regret à chaque nouvelle personne qui le ferait entrer dans leur vie. Parce que pour en arriver là, il avait du changer de monde, changer de vie, changer tout son être. Parce que ceux qui l'avaient vu naître humain n'avaient pas su saisir le don qu'avait été Harry. L'amertume resterait en lui pour toujours.

Haru se leva doucement et monta les quelques marches devant lui. Il tendit une main et demanda:

« Êtes-vous prêt? »

Aucune explication, aucune indication de ce qui allait se produire. Sesshômaru acquiesça.

Haru posa sa main sur l'épaule de laquelle pendait une manche vide, là où s'était un jour trouvait le bras que l'épée d'Inuyasha avait coupé. Le bras que Sesshômaru ne pensait pas retrouver avant des siècles et des siècles.

Une intense chaleur envahi le Seigneur de l'Ouest. Rien de plus. Puis la main de Haru se retira. Il n'y avait eu ni spectacle de lumière, ni pouvoir oppressant. Chaleur... et... la peine fantôme qui lui était restée de la perte de son bras n'était plus aussi fantôme que par le passé. Il avait mal, comme s'il venait juste de perdre cette extension de son corps. Et la douleur vive ne s'effaçait pas.

Sesshômaru tourna son regard vers son bras sans afficher sa souffrance. Il découvrit avec effarement que la manche n'était plus aussi vide. Son autre bras se leva et sa main souleva le tissu, touchant la peau nouvellement reconstituée sur un bras régénéré.

Le Seigneur tourna des yeux autrefois froid et maintenant illisibles sur son nouveau sujet.

Haru ne chercha ni à lire ni à comprendre ce que pouvait penser son souverain, car c'est ce que l'homme était devenu: le roi du clan auquel appartenait Haru. Le démon phénix s'inclina avec respect:

« Ce que vous aviez perdu: Afin que vous puissiez frapper vos ennemis de toutes vos forces. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix claire.

La salle était parcourue de murmures incrédules. C'était impossible. Regagner un membres coupés prenait des générations entières. Aucun démon n'avait un don guérisseur aussi puissant. Ce qu'ils venaient de voir les laissait abasourdis.

Nombreux seraient les démons voulant s'approprier un tel don, un tel être. Ou du moins ils auraient été nombreux si ce démon inconnu n'avait pas déjà prouvé qu'il était un Pilier de leur monde, un individu qui ne pouvait être volé, usé, abusé. Un être que tous ceux qu'il croisait voudraient défendre par-dessus tout. Il était heureux que les choses soient ainsi ou tout aurait pu tourner au drame.

Le mouvement agité du nouveau membre de leur clan attira l'attention des démons.

« Il me reste un présent qui ne vient pas de moi mais de ceux de mon sang. »

« Pourquoi nous donneraient-ils quelque chose alors que nous leur prenons l'un des leurs? » Interrogea Sesshômaru.

Haru ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il était logique pour lui que sa 'famille', les phénix qui l'avaient adopté comme l'un des leurs et avaient même trouvé le moyen de partager leur sang et leurs dons avec lui, remercie le clan qui l'acceptait aujourd'hui. Les phénix étaient ainsi: donner était leur nature. Choisir des compagnons que ce soit pour continuer leur lignée ou pour aider un humain parfois même une créature à accomplir sa destinée, était l'une des bases de leur êtres. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à agir ainsi dans la multitude des mondes, ils étaient la seule race à en avoir fait une règle de vie pour leur totalité.

Dans tous les mondes cependant, les êtres vivants avaient appris qu'il est rare de recevoir quelque chose sans que rien ne soit attendu en retour. Surtout en prenant en compte que celui que le clan accueillait avait de tels dons qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pensé à le laisser être adopté dans un autre clan. Tandis que les phénix l'avaient laissé prendre son envol minutes après avoir fait de Haru l'un des leurs.

Haru se redressa dignement:

« Ma race n'est comme aucune autre dans ce monde ou tout autre monde. Nous voyageons où nous voulons, nous unissons à ceux que nous choisissons que ce soit en tant qu'allié ou avec de la chance à ceux auxquels nos âmes sont destinées. Nous pouvons nous fondre dans les cultures que nous visitons et désirer vivre parmi elles. Alors, notre race se tient aux côtés de celui qui fait ce choix et remercie ceux qui nous acceptent dans leurs vies. Nous sommes liés les uns aux autres peu importe la distance ou le temps qui passe. Notre race existe d'âme à âme et non de corps à corps. Même si le sang de mon peuple est ce qui nous unis comme les peuple démons ou humains de tous les mondes, le plus important de nos pouvoirs est celui qui nous unis au-delà de toute limite physique ou terrestre. » Haru s'interrompit pour essayer de trouver les mots justes.

Inuyasha s'avança alors. Il était resté silencieux, suivant le cérémonial de présentation. Maintenant que son frère avait décidé, il pouvait parler à nouveau:

« Pour mieux comprendre ce que Haru veut dire je dois revenir sur notre propre histoire:

Il y a des millénaires de cela, les démons, les vrais démons, ces créatures qui parcouraient le monde avant notre naissance et l'arrivée des humains, régnaient en maîtres. Puis l'un d'eux fit naître la première race des démons parmi nous; les démons lunes. Ils étaient nés de l'un des démons purs et du pouvoir de notre monde, de notre terre. Personne ne sait quelle était la forme de leur ancêtre mais nous nous rappelons tous de la seconde race: les démons dragons. Leur ancêtre était un dragon gigantesque. Pour créer ses descendants il sacrifia sa vie. Comme chaque Ancêtre qui fit naître l'une de nos races après lui.

Ils étaient anciens, et extraordinaires, créatures de légendes aujourd'hui. Cependant ils avaient commis une erreur. » Inuyasha s'arrêta de parler aux cris d'indignation qui s'élevèrent de la foule mécontente. Lorsqu'il se contenta de sourire et d'attendre, tous se calmèrent pour entendre ses explications.

« Je ne cherche pas à mettre en cause leurs pouvoirs, leur sagesse, ni ne veut leur manquer de respect. Le problème est qu'ils avaient passés des millénaires déjà sans autres compagnons que les autres créatures, et ils étaient tous si différents les uns des autres qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas toujours. Ce qu'ils désiraient le plus était d'avoir des amis avec la même mentalité, les mêmes rêves que les leurs. Ils voulaient des pareils. Des compagnons, des enfants, des familles. » Inuyasha savait que ce dont il parlait ne venait pas de lui, qu'une autre voix l'utilisait pour passer ce message. Il n'en était pas mécontent si cela aidait son époux. D'autant plus qu'il pouvait sentir en lui cette chaleur si semblable à celle de Haru qu'il savait qu'elle venait d'un phénix.

« Malheureusement, ils décidèrent que seul un être du même sang, du même corps qu'eux pouvait leur ressembler suffisamment. Ils avaient en partie raison. Nous ressemblons tous à nos parents comme nos enfants nous ressembleront un jour. Nos pouvoirs passent aussi par notre sang. Cela n'est possible que parce que nos ancêtres choisirent de nous donner vie en faisant couler leur sang sur la terre de notre monde. La nature elle-même était notre mère porteuse. Et les créatures de légendes étaient nos pères. »

Aucun des démons présents n'avaient jamais entendu un tel récit, une telle version de leur existence. Ils savaient pourtant que ces mots étaient vrais. Ils pouvaient sentir la profonde vérité des paroles d'Inuyasha. Aucun mensonge ne sortait de sa bouche.

Mais d'où tenait-il ces connaissances de leur histoire cachée?

Le jeune Seigneur des hanyous se tenait face à son mari, leurs yeux se fixant avec intensité lorsqu'il reprit:

« C'était le choix que nos Ancêtres avaient fait: mourir pour nous faire venir à la vie. Mais il existait, hors de notre monde, une créature qui avait vécu depuis l'aube des temps et qui pouvait voyager de mondes en mondes. Elle avait existé bien avant que les mondes ne sortent du néant et existerait bien après leur disparition. Elle avait vécu si longtemps et devait vivre éternellement. Pour cela elle se sentait seule et ne connaissait que désespoir. Alors elle décida de créer sa propre famille. Elle pris cette décision seule et sans savoir que d'autres après elle auraient la même idée. Un jour elle fit couler un peu de son sang et beaucoup de son pouvoir au coeur d'une étoile mourante. Elle savait que pour faire naître une vie elle aurait besoin de plus d'énergie qu'elle ne possédait et elle avait la chance d'avoir accès à l'une des sources d'énergies les plus puissantes qu'il soit. »

« Les étoiles... les soleils... » Murmura Haru d'une voix si faible que l'assistance failli ne pas l'entendre.

« Oui. » Répondit Inuyasha. « Les soleils. Mais un qui allait s'éteindre. Ayant versé son sang, son pouvoir et des larmes remplies d'un espoir sans fin, tout au coeur de ce soleil, la créature s'enroula autour de l'étoile et attendit. Lorsque le soleil explosa, ses flammes capturèrent la créature et tout ce qu'elle avait déjà donné d'elle même. Les deux s'embrasèrent jusqu'à n'être que des cendres virevoltant au milieu de l'océan noir de l'univers. La créature ne pouvait pas mourir, elle était immortelle, elle savait qu'elle se reformerait quoiqu'il arrive. Malgré la douleur du sacrifice pour être présente à la naissance de son enfant, elle n'aurait pu s'éloigner du soleil pour éviter l'explosion. Elle avait besoin d'être là. Comme les mères ne peuvent éviter la souffrance de la mise au monde de leurs petits, la créature se devait de vivre cette expérience unique. »

« Inuyasha. » Appela la voix de Sesshômaru. Le Seigneur ayant réalisé que quelque chose d'inconnu parlait à travers son jeune frère.

Inuyasha lui sourit: « Tout va bien, en épousant Haru j'ai aussi accepté d'être lié à son peuple. Et ils parlent à travers moi pour que lui aussi puisse entendre toute l'histoire. Même si Haru peut accéder à leur mémoire quand il le désire, étant gardien de tout leur savoir, rien ne peut surpasser la voix d'un conteur. Rien ne peut mieux se graver dans un esprit qu'une histoire racontée de vive voix. »

Acceptant cette réponse Sesshômaru lui fit signe de reprendre où il s'était arrêté.

« Lorsque la créature reprit forme les cendres qui l'entouraient encore prirent feu. Le brasier ne s'arrêta pas à ce coin d'univers il s'étendit comme s'il suivait un chemin prédestiné. Un long couloir de feu se mit à parcourir l'univers, comme un pont entre les mondes. Plus que cela, il semblait toucher des univers parallèles qui n'existaient que dans une lointaine et inaccessible réalité. Et même le temps semblait être affecté. La créature entra dans le couloir, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu échouer, comment aucun enfant n'était né de son sacrifice. Cependant en analysant l'espace de feu elle découvrit des milliers de bulles de feux emplies de minuscules êtres. Il lui semblait être entourée de milliers de petites étoiles enfermées dans des oeufs de flammes. »

Haru hoqueta de surprise. Il avait réalisé que Inuyasha contait la naissance du couloir entre les mondes, la maison des phénix... la naissance des phénix.

Inuyasha tendit une main et caressa la joue humide de son âme soeur:

« Il ne fallut que quelques heures avant que le premier oeuf ne s'ouvre, relâchant un oiseau de feu d'une grande beauté. Sa voix était un chant joyeux qui empli sa mère d'un grand bonheur. Bientôt d'autres furent libérés de leurs coquilles. Et celle qui ne voulait que la chance d'avoir un enfant, se retrouva avec des milliers d'entre eux. Il lui fallu peu de temps pour les élever avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour eux. Peu de temps pour comprendre qu'ils étaient tout comme elle désireux de fonder des familles, de donner sans rien attendre en retour que de pouvoir apporter leur amour à un autre. Leur mère ne leur suffisait pas et elle l'acceptait.

Ils étaient comme elle. Alors dés qu'ils furent en âge, ayant fondés leurs clans, ayant créés leurs propres lois, ils se dispersèrent. Certains voyageaient de monde en monde, d'autres choisissaient un monde pour vivre, d'autres trouvaient leurs âmes soeurs pour faire naître de nouvelles générations, d'autres accompagnaient leur mère dans ses aventures, d'autres restaient dans le couloir entre les mondes pour guider tous les autres. Car le pouvoir et les larmes qu'avait versé la créature pour les faire venir à la vie avait formé un lien qui les unissait d'âmes à âmes. Où qu'ils soient, quoiqu'ils fassent, qu'ils se marient et restent dans un monde lointain, ils étaient éternellement membre de leur peuple. Se parlant et découvrant tout de leurs frères et soeurs de par le lien qui surpassait toute limite terrestre ou physique. »

Sesshômaru avait pâlit: « Leur ancêtre a survécu, et ils sont des milliers? » Ne connaissant rien de ce peuple particulier il ne pouvait que voir le danger qu'un si grand nombre de démons pouvait représenter. Haru était différent, il était un Pilier de leur monde maintenant. Mais les autres? Que feraient-ils du pouvoir qu'ils avaient? Quels étaient leurs pouvoirs? Et que voudrait leur Ancêtre quand l'ennui de sa longue vie la mènerait à vouloir plus à nouveau?

Se fut Haru, ressentant la crainte grandissante de son nouveau clan qui arrêta leur peur par quelques mots murmurés presque timidement:

« Ils sont tous comme moi. »

Tous les regards se tournant vers lui lui firent prendre conscience qu'il était le porte parole de sa race et que le moment était venu de parler avec fierté de ceux qu'il aimait de tout son coeur:

« En liant nos âmes les unes aux autres, notre ancêtre a créé un peuple dont les coeurs sont les mêmes. Mêmes désirs, mêmes peurs, même amour. Nous sommes en tout point semblables moralement. Parce que la base de nos êtres est l'amour de notre Ancêtre, tout comme elle nous voulons transmettre cet amour à d'autres. Plus que cela nous voulons donner de notre force à ce que nous jugeons être méritant. Nos âmes sont en équilibre parfait. Nous partageons le même sens de joie et de peine qui causa notre naissance. Parce que nous connaissons la peine des flammes qui nous donnent la vie, nous cherchons à vivre nos existences au maximum de nos possibilités. Et bien que nous connaissions la noirceur et la cruauté à part égale de la gentillesse et la lumière, nous trouvons un moyen d'exprimer chaque émotion sans détruire ce qui nous entoure. »

Inuyasha donna des exemples pour Haru: « Les guerriers, les combattants, sont ceux qui se languissent de vivre dans les ténèbres de leurs âmes, et pourtant ils ne forment pas d'armées pour envahir les mondes auxquels ils ont accès. Ils choisissent les mondes déjà en guerre et décide de leur camps dans ces batailles. Ils participent à la noirceur qui existe déjà, ils ne la créent pas. Les guérisseurs génèrent la lumière, les flammes pour réparer et soigner. Et il y a des centaines de sortes de clans différents. »

Leurs mots étaient rassurants. Et en dépassant l'étonnement et le sens de vertige que leur donnait la découverte d'un tel peuple, les démons avaient conscience que depuis le temps qu'ils existaient ces autres démons ne semblaient pas avoir envahis ou détruits d'autres mondes. Mais ce qu'allait dire Inuyasha ensuite allait vraiment leur montrer pourquoi ils ne devaient pas craindre le peuple de Haru. Pourquoi ils se devaient même de les protéger et de se réjouir qu'ils soient aussi nombreux à parcourir l'univers.

« Pendant qu'ils étaient liés à mon âme pour que je puisse transmettre leur histoire, je ressentais la même chose que depuis que je suis unis à Haru. Le même sentiment qui me vient en croisant un démon dragon, mais en bien plus fort encore. Je pense que la race de Haru est le pilier central de l'univers. Et leur Ancêtre est le gardien ultime des mondes. »

La main d'Inuyasha touchait toujours la joue de son bien aimé, et Haru avait copié son geste en caressant avec tendresse le visage du démon chien. Leur union avait été acceptée par le Seigneur de l'Ouest, Inuyasha avait accepté le lien avec les autres phénix, et Haru avait appris plus de l'histoire des siens. Haru était un phénix, ou plus précisément un démon phénix. Il y avait eu les Ancêtres, puis leurs enfants les démons purs. Les phénix eux-mêmes étaient ce qui venait avant les démons, ce que les autres créatures n'avaient pas pu faire naître en donnant tout leur sang pour avoir leurs enfants. L'étape qu'ils n'avaient pas accomplis.

Le désir d'enfant de leurs Ancêtres leur avait perdre de vue qu'ils ne seraient plus vivant pour les voir faire leurs vies et grandir.

Seul le Phénix Ultima, le nom que Haru voyait gravé dans les connaissances de son peuple, avait su donner la vie sans mourir.

Haru ne savait pas encore comment expliquer sa propre existence. Il n'était pas né des phénix bien qu'il possède leur sang dans cette nouvelle vie. Et puis soudain il lui vint à l'esprit que sa naissance d'humain n'avait été qu'un accident. Peut-être comme l'avait dit Fumseck dans le couloir des mondes, Harry avait-il une âme destinée à naître phénix. Ayant été arraché d'une manière ou d'une autre à sa véritable destinée, son âme était née dans un corps humain? Peut-être même quelqu'un avait-il volé son âme pour le faire naître humain pour accomplir ses plans? Fumseck avait dit que les Dumbledore manipulaient les sorciers depuis des générations. Albus avait-il pu jeter un sort suffisamment fort pour attraper l'âme de Harry et la forcer dans le corps d'un enfant? Pour accomplir sa prophétie d'un pouvoir que le seigneur noir ne connaissait pas?

Un frisson parcouru Haru. C'était une possibilité effrayante. Si Dumbledore était responsable comme son instinct le lui dictait, pouvait-il lancer le même sort et voler un autre bébé phénix? Haru posa une main tremblante contre son ventre, celle qui un instant plus tôt s'était tenu contre la joue chaude de son époux.

« Haru? » Murmura Inuyasha avec inquiétude. Se demandant un moment si quelque chose s'était mal passé dans la transformation en démon de Haru qu'il venait de remarquer et qui expliquerait la main serrée contre son estomac et son expression terrifiée. Le seul fait rassurant était que la main ne touchait pas l'oeuf tenu au chaud dans l'écharpe argentée de Haru. Cela ne pouvait que signifier que le démon lune au moins allait bien.

« Je crois que je sais pourquoi je ne suis pas né phénix. » Répondit Haru, ses yeux parcourant la foule de démons qui avait fini par rompre l'ordre et le silence demandé à la court de l'Ouest. Les voix s'élevaient, s'exclamant sur la découverte d'une autre race pilier plus importante encore que les démons lunes et les démons dragons. Ainsi que d'un gardien de l'Univers. Tous avaient comme oublié que la remise de cadeaux n'était pas terminée.

Haru pouvait voir qu'il était en lui-même un présent de grande valeur. Ses dons qui avaient permis de sauver les dragons et de redonner son bras à Sesshômaru n'étaient pourtant pas pour lui son plus grand pouvoir. Il était du clan de vie. Donner naissance et veiller tout enfant qu'il rencontrerait était la destinée qu'il s'était choisie. Le don qu'il avait voulu.

Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler. Il souhaitait être fort jusqu'à ce qu'il ait accès aux réponses à ses questions. Plus tard, après avoir trouvé un moyen de protéger les autres bébés phénix, il pourrait se laisser aller et réconforter.

En attendant...

Un mouvement inattendu le remmena au présent. Tout son cessa brutalement dans la salle.

Se tournant légèrement et agrippant d'une main toujours tremblante celle de son mari. Sesshômaru avait quitté son trône et s'avançait vers eux.

Le Seigneur de l'Ouest les étudia un long moment, ayant remarqué la pâleur de son beau-frère et la main qui était restée contre son ventre tandis qu'il s'accrochait de son autre main à Inuyasha. Il connaissait déjà leurs odeurs et l'absence de tout signe d'une grossesse rendait les actions du jeune démon curieuses. Pouvait-il même porter un petit? Étais-ce le second présent: être capable de donner un héritier à Inuyasha? Ou ne pouvait-il justement pas et l'oeuf qui ne le quittait pas était leur enfant adoptif?

Le seul moyen d'obtenir une réponse était de... demander:

« Quel est le second présent? »

Haru sembla se ressaisir de ce qui l'avait effrayé et il se redressa à nouveau dignement. Un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce sujet là ne pouvait que le rendre heureux. Cette petit vie grandissant dans cette coquille, attendant le jour de venir au monde. Le temps était venu de la confier à celui qui devait être son parent adoptif.

Haru écarta les pans de son écharpe et sortis l'oeuf avec une lenteur extrême. Une part de lui ne voulait pas quitter le petit être qu'il avait protégé tout ce temps. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire éclore l'oeuf ni n'avait connaissance de ce qu'un démon lune devait apprendre pour vivre. Tandis que les démons chiens s'étaient passés ce savoir de générations en générations. Être alliés aux démons lunes leur avait donné accès à leur culture, à leurs vies quotidiennes, aux parchemins contenant toute leur histoire et leurs arts.

Haru tendit ses bras devant lui, ses mains en coupe sous sa précieuse charge:

« Tendez vos mains. » Fit-il d'une voix sûre.

Sesshômaru avait déjà obtenu un incroyable don en faisant confiance au jeune démon une première fois. Il ne pouvait que souhaiter dévoiler le nouveau mystère qu'il lui tendait.

L'oeuf fut posé délicatement entre les mains du Seigneur de l'Ouest, Haru gardant ses mains au-dessus de l'oeuf pour le maintenir en place et en sécurité.

« Ceci est le seul oeuf restant. Le seul qui put être sauvé par l'un des miens. Ils l'ont gardé avec amour tout ce temps, attendant le moment le plus sûr pour le confier à nouveau à son monde d'origine. Vous ne le reconnaissez probablement pas pour ce qu'il est parce que son peuple ne vous a jamais laissé voir les oeufs desquels ils naissaient. Il est tout ce qu'il reste de toute une race, et ce qui pourra la faire renaître. »

« Quel peuple? » Demanda Sesshômaru.

« Les démons lunes. » Déclara Haru. Le silence fut brisé par une cacophonie de voix et de sons.

Haru regardait le seigneur de son clan droit dans les yeux. Sesshômaru savait tout comme le jeune démon que les démons lunes avaient liés leurs oeufs à la lignée des Seigneurs des démons chiens. Une seule lignée, jamais changée depuis le début de l'existence de cette race de démons. C'était la raison pour laquelle les ancêtres de Sesshômaru s'était battu avec tant de rage pour conserver leur place à la tête de leur race. Car ils savaient que seul un individu de leur sang pouvait veiller et ouvrir les oeufs des démons lunes si quelque chose venait à leur arriver.

De tous les démons chiens qui avaient un jour parcouru ce monde, seule la lignée de Sesshômaru avait reçu ce pouvoir sur les démons lunes. Ce don avait été fait lors e la première alliance, quand les démons lunes avaient choisis ceux qui devaient assurer leur sécurité.

La grande maladie qui les avait emportés avait participé à détruire le clan des démons chiens. En fait, ils n'avaient commencés à s'éteindre qu'à partir de ce jour tragique. Comme si leurs âmes n'avaient pas supporté l'échec et l'impuissance que la mort de leurs plus précieux piliers avait causé.

À partir de ce tragique événement, les démons chiens avaient été moins efficaces dans leurs batailles, moins forts, moins motivés, plus fragiles. Cela avait été le début de leur fin.

Mais maintenant, entre les mains de l'un des deux derniers démons chiens... il restait un oeuf, un seul espoir de tout réparer. Et Sesshômaru sentait ce qui n'avait été qu'une petit étincelle de vie en lui s'embraser. Jusqu'à ce moment il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cet incroyable feu avait manqué à son âme toute sa vie durant. Son père avait-il ressentit la même absence? Et ceux de leurs lignées avant eux? Depuis la grande maladie qui avait fait disparaître les démons lunes?

Sesshômaru ne pensait pas pouvoir recevoir un meilleur présent que celui-ci. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il leva ses yeux après avoir été absorbé si longtemps par la vie posée entre ses mains. Il inclina la tête royalement, offrant tout son respect à son nouveau sujet. Puis dans un élan soudain il se tourna vers son frère et fit de même pour lui.

En épousant Haru, Inuyasha avait accompli bien plus que Sesshômaru n'avait attendu de lui. Le Seigneur de l'Ouest n'était plus si certain qu'un hanyou ne méritait pas le respect d'un démon pur. Après tout cet hanyou avait combattu et vaincu Naraku, avait passé 50 années emprisonné dans un arbre sacré, avait surmonté la haine des humains et celle des démons, avait accepté de vivre en tant que demi démons afin qu'un d'autre puisse profiter du voeu du Shikon no tama.

Inuyasha était resté fort tout ce temps, avait gagné le respect hésitant de Sesshômaru. Le jeune alors demi-démon avait été prêt à vivre toute sa vie ainsi, un combat constant parc qu'il n'appartenait ni aux humains ni aux démons.

Aujourd'hui il avait trouvé un moyen d'être un véritable démon. Il avait choisi de s'unir à un être étonnant et puissant.

Mais de tout cela, ce que Sesshômaru retenait était l'amour qu'il pouvait lire dans les regards du couple. Un amour si grand que rien ne pourrait les arrêter sur le chemin de la vie. Il les voulait à ses côtés parce qu'ils lui redonnaient envie de vivre et de se battre.

Le feu s'était ranimé dans de nombreux coeurs autour d'eux. Et si les inquiétudes étaient grande de pouvoir protéger ce bonheur retrouvé, il y avait une chance pour que tout aille de mieux en mieux pour les démons et leur monde.

Plus tard, dans ses rêves, Haru obtiendrait ses réponses.

Plus tard après cela, Inuyasha pourrait le soutenir dans sa détresse.

Plus tard, allongé dans ses quartiers, Sesshômaru entourerait de ses bras et sa chaleur l'oeuf minuscule et commencerait le long processus pour lui faire relâcher la vie qui dormait en lui.

Plus tard... ils sauraient tous si leur futur serait sauvé.


End file.
